Princess
by cyclonegal12
Summary: COMPLETE Sequal to Cinnamon Buns- Endymion and Serenity are thrilled to find out that they can get someone they love back to them, but with her comes the original enemy.
1. Prologue

Princess: Prologue

* * *

The year was 3004. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were playing with their four year old daughter Rini. "Yes, that's right Small Lady." Serenity, "You've got Cat's Cradle. Now we'll turn it into soldier's bed." King Endymion smiled at the scene before him. His wife and daughter were sitting on the floor playing with a piece of string.  
"Can I try?" he asked. "Yah papa! Come and try!" Rini exclaimed, jumping up with the string and running to her father who was on the couch. Serenity smiled. Rini was smart and charming for her age. She would be a good queen when she grew up.  
Someone knocked at the door. The three looked up. "Your majesties." The servant said bowing to the king and queen, "Your highness." He said to Rini, "There is someone in the throne room who wishes to address the king and queen. "Small Lady why don't you visit Puu." "Serenity said referring to Sailor Pluto. "OK!" Rini said running out of the room. The two monarchs got up and followed the servant to the throne room.  
The king and queen arrived in the throne room and sat down on their thrones. They saw a little old lady standing in the main area of the room. "Your Majesties." She said curtsying, "I am a lowly fortune teller that wishes to have the honor of telling your fortune." "You have permission." Queen Serenity said. She had always liked fortunetellers. They had intrigued her since she was young and still called Bunny. She supposed she liked them when she lived in the Silver Millennium but she couldn't remember.  
"This is your fortune." The lady said, "The child lost in the original battle can be retrieved along with her companions." The woman seemed to have adopted an entirely different voice, "But with the return of the child will come the return of the original danger." The fortune teller stopped, "That is the end of the fortune." She said in her original voice, "I have no recollection of what I just said and never will. Thank you for giving me your time." With that she left.  
"Do you know what she meant?" Serenity asked her husband. "Yes." Endymion replied, "You should know the original battle." "It was the end of the Silver Millennium, right?" she asked. "Correct." He replied. Endymion pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. It read,  
  
Dear Darien and Bunny,   
I bet you're wondering why you're hearing from me a year later.   
Well, I decided that. I should let you know where I went that day   
last year and what has happen. I went back to the Silver   
Millennium to prevent Beryl and Metalia from taking over the Earth   
and destroying the Moon. I tried to follow you to the Moon after   
you left to protect Princess Serenity but Beryl caught me. I'm   
currently in a Dark Kingdom dungeon and will probably soon be   
killed. I just wanted to let you know that I will die for a good cause   
and there is no reason to mourn. I regret that I won't see you when   
you two become the ruler of Crystal Tokyo.  
Best Wishes,  
Odette Rhea  
  
"The woman was talking about Odette." Endymion said happily, "She can come back! She could be our child!" "I'd like that." Serenity said walking over to her husband. "Let's get Small Lady from Sailor Pluto. She should be in bed." The couple walked out of the throne room. They completely forgot about the second part of the prophecy.  
"But the fortune teller said 'companions'. Not 'companion'. So it's not just Samara who's coming back." Serenity said thoughtfully. "Who said Odette didn't have a boyfriend in the Silver Millennium?" Endymion said playfully. "Did she?" the queen asked. "Yes." The king replied and his name was Michael.  
  
Eleven months later Queen Serenity bent over the edge of the cradle to look at her two month old daughter, Odette Rhea and Luna and Artemis's new kitten, Samara. Seeing they were sleeping peacefully, Serenity walked over to a small table where seven letters, still with their envelopes lay. She picked up the first one. It was addressed to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The letter inside the envelope read,  
  
Dear Neo Queen Serenity & King Endymion,   
I am pleased to say that on the 22th of January, 3005,   
Princess Michiko was born to Queen Minako of Venus.   
The young princess will inherit her mother's power to   
become Sailor Venus when she gets older.  
Best Wishes,  
King Tadao of Venus  
  
Serenity put down the letter and read the next in the pile. It was three years old.  
  
Dear Bunny and Darien, 8/17/3002   
I'm a dad! Ray just had her first child today!   
We've decided to call him Michael.  
-Chad  
  
Serenity smiled. Chad was the only one who still called the Bunny and Darien. He just couldn't get used to the idea of Bunny and Darien being king and queen. Serenity picked up the next one. This one was even older that the one before.  
  
Dear Serenity and Endymion,   
I'm pleased to say that Michiru just had twin girls! They   
were born yesterday which was 9/6/3000. Their names   
are Ayme and Sakura.  
Sincerely,  
Kazuo  
  
Serenity picked up the next one.  
  
Dear Queen Serenity and King Endymion,   
I'm extremely happy to say that Lita just had her first child   
today (4/5/3005). It's a girl. Her name is Kaede.  
-Raidon  
  
Serenity picked up the last three.  
  
Dear Neo Queen Serenity & King Endymion, 6.10.3005   
I am thrilled to say that Amy has just given birth to her first daughter.   
Her name Is Nariko.  
Your friend,  
Toru  
  
Dear Serenity and Endymion,   
I'm very happy to announce that Michiru just had twin girls again!   
They were born this morning, which was 10/6/3001. There names   
are Keiko and Choyama.  
Sincerely,  
Kazuo  
  
Dear Bunny and Darien, 2/17/3005  
I'm a dad again! Ray just gave birth to a baby girl.   
We've decided to name her Kimiaka.  
-Chad  
  
Serenity smiled and put the three letters down. Kimiaka, Nariko, Kaede, and Michiko would be Odette's court and guards. Also was it coincidence or fate that compelled Ray and Chad to name their son Michael?  
The queen took one more look at her sleeping baby daughter then left the room. As soon as Serenity had closed the door to the nursery, Ray greeted her. She was carrying her seven month old daughter who look exactly like her.  
"Hi Serenity." Ray said. "Hi Ray." She replied, "Where's Michael?" "School started a few days ago." Ray said, "You should know that Rini's in school too." "I guess your right." Serenity retorted, "Hi there Kimiaka!" she cooed. The young princess gurgled in response.  
"She's adorable!" Serenity exclaimed. "That's right. You haven't seen her before now." Ray said, bouncing Kimiaka, "You haven't seen any of our children in fact! Well follow me. Lita, Mina, and Amy all came to visit and we've got our kids with us.  
Queen Serenity followed her good friend down hallway after hallway until they arrived in the senshi's common room. There, three familiar woman were sitting on couches next to their husbands talking. Chad was there too. "I found Serenity!" The conversation stopped and all heads turned to face the two new comers.  
"Serenity!" Mina said getting off the couch holding her eight month old daughter. She walked towards the queen. "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you in like a year!" "Eight months." Serenity corrected, "And this must be Michiko! Oh what a cutie!"  
Nariko and Kaede were introduced after that. "Let's all go find Endymion and then we can have dinner." Serenity suggested. "You're still thinking about food all the time?" Ray asked with mock surprise. Serenity rolled her eyes and walked out of the room followed by the six others. 


	2. A Ball and a Kidnap

Princess: Chapter 1

* * *

"Wake up Odette!" Samara hissed into her mistress's ear. "What time is it." Ten year old Princess Odette Rhea of Crystal Tokyo muttered. "It's eight twenty! Breakfast starts at eight thirty, but we've got to be there by eight twenty five so we can be there before the guests. Then we're going to visit your Aunt Michiru and your cousins and have the regular holiday on Neptune we have each year!"  
Odette sat up with a start. "Oh drat, drat, drat, drat!" she said quickly getting out of bed and changing into a dress exactly like her sister, Rini's but instead of white silk it was made of blue. Quickly she ran a brush through her knee-long hair and ran out of her room.  
Princess Odette Rhea of Crystal Tokyo was short for her age. She had jet black hair and dark blue eyes like her father. Unlike her mother and sister she had the mark of the Earth on her forehead instead of a crescent moon. Odette could not keep cool under stress and hated to get punished. She was extremely shy which kept her from meeting new people. Her advisor cat was quite a bit more adventurous.  
Samara was the daughter of Artemis and Luna and the sister of Diana. She didn't mind getting into trouble and being punished. In fact she was almost always on some sort of punishment. Samara was always coming up with wild plans of revenge or just plain old pranks. Usually Samara needed Odette to help her. Because Odette was too kind to say no she would sometimes get in trouble along with Samara.  
"Why type of balls are we having on Neptune this year?" Odette asked Samara, running down the crystal halls of the palace. It was well known that every year there was a royal get together on Neptune. It lasted a week. Each night there was a ball based on one theme. This year it was... "Masquerade." Samara said easily keeping up with Odette.  
  
Four minutes later Princess Odette and Samara slid into the Royal Dining Hall. Sorry I'm late mama." She said taking her spot next to Rini. "You're not late," Queen Serenity said surprised, "You made it here right on time." Odette gave a sigh of relief. "You'd have been in big trouble if you were late." King Endymion said seriously.  
"Are you excited to see your cousins?" Serenity asked both of the princesses. "Yes!" Rini and Odette said at the same time. "I'm glad." The queen said beaming.  
The doors opened and a servant walked in. "Announcing Queen Minako, King Tadao, and Princess Michiko." Mina entered first. She looked the same as ever. She was not wearing her sailor fuku, but a long orange dress. Her bright blond hair was in its normal large red bow. Next Tadao walked in. He had brown hair and green eyes. (He sort of looks like a male anime Lita) He wore a business suit. Behind Tadao walked Michiko. She looked exactly like her mother except that the hair coming out of her red bow was braided instead of just let down. The three took their seats.  
"Queen Ray, King Chad, Prince Michael, and Princess Kimiaka." The family of Mars walked in and took their seats. Ray entered first. She wore a red slinky dress that went to the top of her red high heals. Her purple-black hair was let down as usual. Her purple eyes darted around the room until she caught sight of Serenity then she smiled. Behind Ray was Chad. His brown hair was in his face like usual. Like Tadao he wore a suit. In back of Chad Michael walked in. He had inherited his father's brown hair and his mother's purple eyes. He too wore a suit. Following Michael was Kimiaka. She, like Michiko she was the spitting image of her mother except there were no differences at all.  
"Queen Makato, King Raidon, Princess Kaede, and the Young Princess Kohana." Lita was first in line. She was wearing a green flowing dress. The usual rose earrings were in her ears. Lita was holding Princess Kohana because she was only a year old. Kohana looked entirely different from all of her family. Her hair was pink and her eyes were blue. Raidon had brown hair like Lita. His eyes were brown. Unlike the rest of the men he only wore dress pants and a dress shirt. There was no tie or blazer. Kaede had her mother's brown hair and she also had her green eyes, sort of. Unlike Lita's dull green eyes Kaede had bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the darkest room. The Jupiter family took their seats.  
"Queen Amy, King Toru, and Princess Nariko." Amy was the first in. She wore a navy blue strapless dress that went to the floor. Her blue hair was cut in its usual short fashionable style. Toru was next. He had blue hair and blue eyes like his wife. He also wore a business suit. Nariko was behind her father. She had her blue hair like her parents but she kept it in a long braid that went to her waist. She also had crystal clear blue eyes. Nariko had on the same dress as her mother except that it had thin spaghetti straps to hold it up. The Mercury family took their seats. The announcer left.  
"Seriously what do people have against nick names?" Kimiaka asked, "Why can't everyone just call me Kimi?" "I don't know, but I've got the same problem." Nariko said annoyed, "Why won't they just call me Nami?" "Face it." Michiko said, "We've all got this problem. Except for Odette and Kaede. Why can't people call me Hoshi like mom, dad, and you guys?"  
"Forget about our names," Odette said groaning, "What about this thing in front of them they call 'princess'? It's always getting on my nerves. "I sort of like the princess thing." Nami said, "It's the no nick name people that get me! Why can't they just call me Princess Nami? Why does it always have to be Princess Nariko?" "I don't know!" Odette said putting her fist down.  
"Girls you're getting too loud!" Queen Serenity warned. "Sorry mother." Odette said looking down in shame. Rini snickered. She whispered something to Michael and laughed, but he didn't laugh with her.  
The rest of the meal was spent talking about the usual like jokes and popular fashions. Odette did not join in o this conversation. She was too busy thinking about the boy across the table from her. Michael.  
Michael, the prince of Mars was the most handsome, kind person she had ever met. Unlike his sister, Kimi, whose favorite thing to do was tease Odette in a friendly manner, Michael never teased her. There were plenty of occasions when he had stuck up for her when Kimi was in a particularly harsh teasing mood. Michael was also always there to help her do her homework whenever she needed help. "Odette? Odette? Are you in there?" Hoshi asked waving a hand in front of Odette's eyes. "Oh. Sorry. I sort of zoned out." She said snapping back out of her daydream, "What were you talking about?"  
  
At the end of the meal Odette and Rini excused them selves to pack last minute items before transporting to Neptune. Michael also excused himself to stretch his legs. Odette let herself into her room. She did not know she was being watched.  
Michael sighed and looked away as the door closed. He had been attracted to Princess Odette Rhea since he had first seen her. Her midnight black hair was perfect for bringing out the dark blue color of her eyes. Just like King Endymion. Anything she wore made her look like the loveliest girl living, well maybe besides her mother, Queen Serenity.  
A few minutes later, Michael watched Odette walk out of her bedroom. She was wearing the same blue, traditional, Moon Princess Dress, but her hair was now up in a style that looked someone like two cinnamon buns on the back of her head. This was her traveling hairstyle. She wore it whenever she left the palace. It kept her abnormally long and downright beautiful hair, according to Michael, out of her way. He remembered the first time Odette had worn the style. Odette had been three. He had been six. She had kept on reaching back and touching the new style. He smiled at the memory.  
"Odette come on, we're going to be late!" Michael heard someone yell. It sounded like his Aunt Mina. Odette picked up her long blue skirts and ran down the hall as fast as she could in her tiny blue slippers. He to went towards the voice. It was time to transport to Neptune.  
  
Queen Michiru, King Kazuo, the four princesses of Neptune, Ayme, Sakura, Keiko, and Choyama, Queen Haruka, Queen Hotaru, and Queen Setsuna waited in the transportation garden for their guests to arrive. In the middle of the garden was a small cement area that the expected guests would arrive on.  
"Has it really been a year since we've seen Aunt Serenity and the others?" Sakura asked. She had her mother's green hair and blue green eyes. Sakura wore a forest green dress to greet the visitors. "It has." Michiru replied, "It doesn't feel that long though, does it?" Her green hair was in its usual fashion, waved and let down. She wore an aqua dress embroidered with pearls.  
Haruka glanced at her gold wristwatch. "They're late." She declared. Haruka was dressed in a sky blue slinky dress. It was obvious she wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. Her blond-white hair was in its usual short style. "Oh be quiet." Setsuna said, "You know as well as I do that large groups take a while to get ready and then they take even longer to transport." Setsuna was wearing a dark purple silk spaghetti strap dress. Her long green hair was in the usual style of one bun on the back of her head. "I guess you're right." Haruka mumbled.  
She looked over at Hotaru who was buried in a book. Like usual, she was dressed from head to toe in black. Haruka looked over at Michiru's youngest twins, Keiko and Choyama. They were quietly playing a hand game. Both had jet-black hair and violet eyes. They were both were dressed in Lavender satin dress.  
Ayme sighed, "It seems like we have been standing here forever!" she said. She looked exactly the same as her twin, Sakura. "It's been almost a half an hour. Not forever." Her father said smiling. Kazuo had black hair and green eyes. He wore a business suit for the occasion.  
A light started collecting in the middle of the cement area. It flashed and there stood Serenity, Endymion, Odette, Rini, Mina, Tadao, Hoshi, Amy, Toru, Nami, Lita, Raidon, Kaede, Kohana, Ray, Chad, Michael, Kimi, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Samara. "I'm so glad you guys could come!" Michiru exclaimed, "We thought you had bailed on us or something. "We'd never miss this get together!" Serenity said stepping out of the transpiration area.  
After everyone greeted each other the guest went to their usual rooms. They had the same one every year. Odette opened the door to her room. It was the same as always. The walls were sea blue. There was a writing desk in one of the corners of the room. There was also a very grand silver bed. Odette opened the door to the walk in closet. Her clothes were already there.  
  
Odette sighed. It was three in the afternoon and time to get ready for the ball. "This year it's a masquerade ball." Samara informed her, "You've got to were masks. Do you want me to get one for you while you get ready?" "That would be nice." Odette said walking into the closet to look at the seven dresses she had brought for the seven balls. Samara left.  
Odette looked at the first dress. It was a sky blue, traditional dress. She'd have to were a corset and petticoats with it. "Not tonight." Odette said aloud.  
The second dress was a full length gown made out of red satin. It had been a gift from Ray last year. Red wasn't Odette's favorite color and it didn't look the greatest on her either, but this dress was an exception. It had been tailored just for her. It made her look stunning. "The last night for sure." Odette said going to the next dress.  
The third dress was the simplest she had brought with her. The only difference from her every day dress, which was a traditional Moon Princess dress except in blue instead of white, was that it was made of satin instead of silk. She preferred satin by far. "Perfect!" Odette said pulling the dress out of the closet.  
  
Ten minutes later Odette whirled around in her chosen ball gown. The only difference visible from her last gown was that this one was shinier. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was no difference. Odette made a pouty face. She loved masquerade balls because people wouldn't recognize her. Even with a mask it would be able to tell she was Princess Odette Rhea of Crystal Tokyo.  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Odette called. Queen Serenity opened the door. She was wearing the same dress that she had been wearing to the fateful masquerade ball at the D embassy. "Did you use the Luna Pen, mama?" Odette asked watching her mother close the door and walk towards her. "You caught me." The queen said smiling.  
"You're lucky." Odette said, "You've got magic that will disguise you from everyone but papa and your scouts. Even your scouts' husbands won't recognize you." "Do you want to look different than usual?" Serenity asked. "Yes!" Odette said, "But I can't think of a way to make myself look different." "I could do your hair." The queen suggested, "And I could put make up over your Earth sign. Would that work?" "That would be brilliant!" Odette exclaimed happily. "Could you do it now?" "Yes, dear." Serenity said, "Just sit down so I don't have to lean over the whole time.  
  
Twenty minutes later Queen Serenity finished. "There." She said, "All finished." Odette looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow!" Odette said, "I've got meatballs like you!" "You've been spending too much time around your Aunt Ray." Serenity said. "I probably have." Odette agreed, "But who could resist hearing stories about, as Aunt Ray would say it, 'A meatball headed ditz who was the champion of justice'?" Serenity got up rather quickly. "I've got to go talk to Ray about something." She said and swiftly left the room.  
"Well aren't you going to follow her and see if she acts like she did years ago?" Samara asked. Surprised, Odette looked down to see Samara sitting on the floor next to the bed, with a white mask next to her. "How long have you been here?" she asked. "Since the time your mom started doing your hair." Samara replied, "And you haven't answered my question." "Well I can't leave to spy manually because I'm not going to let anyone see me until the ball but I guess I'll still watch.  
Odette made a complicated gesture with her hands. A tiny golden dot of light flew up so that it was level with Odette's head. The dot got bigger and bigger until it was about a foot wide. The middle of the ball formed into a picture of a scowling Serenity and a surprised looking Ray. They seemed to be in Ray's bedroom.  
"What did I do now?" Ray demanded. "You were telling Odette stories about how klutzy I was when I was Sailor Moon!" Serenity exclaimed. "So?" Ray said confused, "I told them to Rini and the others too." "WHAT?!" Serenity yelled. She took a moment to calm herself down then said, "We are going to have a big problem if you told them anything about when Odette was living with Darien." "Oh is that what this is all about?" Ray asked relieved, "No I didn't tell them any stored about that time period."  
Serenity seemed to relax a lot. A playful look came over her. In a fake upset voice she said, "You're making me look bad in front of my children!" "I know." Ray said smirking. "If we weren't dressed for a ball I'd chase you down the halls like I used to." Serenity said laughing. "Well if that's it, I've got to finish getting ready for the ball." "I'll see you later then." The queen said leaving the room.  
Odette snapped her fingers and the ball disappeared. "What did they mean when they'd have a big problem if Aunt Ray told us anything about when I was living with Darien?" Odette asked, "In fact who's Darien?" "I don't know," The cat replied, "but I don't think you should mention it to anyone. We weren't supposed to hear that." "I agree." Odette said softly.  
  
A few hours later the ball began. Odette walked into the ballroom and gasped. It was beautiful. There seemed to be white roses everywhere. Dancers who were unidentifiable danced by either leading, or being lead. Odette walked to a group of chairs and waited to be asked to dance.  
A couple of chairs down a woman laughed. Odette looked over. It was her mother. She watched as the man sitting next to her kissed her mother. "That must be papa." Odette thought, "Everyone knows that mama will only let papa, me and Rini kiss her.  
A girl in a black dress with pink hair danced by. She was laughing and generally seemed to be having fun. "That must be Rini." Odette thought, "She's the only one here that has pink hair besides Kohana. I wonder who she's dancing with." She sighed. "I wish someone would ask me to dance she thought."  
Odette got up and walked onto the balcony. She loved to look at the sky when she was at Neptune. The scene before her was best described, 'breath taking'. It was much more beautiful than on Earth. The stars were huge because they were much closer. Instead of having a black sky as a backdrop, there was a purple one here.  
"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?" a voice asked. Odette turned around to see a young man standing behind her holding out his hand to lead her back into the ballroom. "Sure." She said taking his hand. Gently, the boy led her into the ballroom. Odette looked him over. He was tall with black hair under a top hat. She couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden under a mask. The boy was wearing a tuxedo like the rest of the men. Odette noted he had a cape like her father.  
A lively song started on the dance floor and they started to dance. Odette was twirled faster and faster but never too fast by the young man. She saw Rini sitting down. Odette guessed that the man who had been dancing with her had decided to dance with someone else. She looked quite upset that her little sister had been asked to dance but not her.  
"You dance perfectly." The boy commented. "Thank you." Odette replied. They started to slow down as the song ended. The next song was a waltz. The two had a wondrous time doing the simple dance move. They started to talk. "So what's you're name?" Odette asked giggling. "You know I can't tell you that until Queen Michiru gives the OK." The young man replied. "I know," Odette said, "but it was worth a try."  
  
As the night progressed Odette and the young man continued to dance. Finally at the end of the fifth slow song they had danced through the boy asked, "Would you like to go walk in the garden with me?" "I'd love to." Odette replied. Once again the young man led her with what seemed the gentlest grip ever. "This boy is really polite. Odette thought, "I can't wait to see who he is."  
Meanwhile Serenity and Endymion had been looking out over the balcony at the couples walking by. Amy and Toru had joined them a few minutes ago. They and Endymion were currently sitting on three chairs set up away from the edge of the balcony. "Don't you thing that you're being a bit, nosy Serenity?" Amy asked looking at her oldest friend. "I've got to agree with Amy." Endymion said, "You said you wanted to come out here to look at the stars not the people." "It's more interesting to look at the people." Serenity said, "And if any one minds they would have told me already."  
Suddenly Serenity gasped with surprise. "Oh, Endy look who's got a man!" she whispered excitedly, "It's Odette!" At this not only Endymion, but Amy and Toru bounded to the edge of the balcony to look. "I hope he's good because my daughter only deserves the best." Endymion declared. "It's your sister." Serenity pointed out. "But she's also my daughter." Endymion said, "Amy who's right?" "Technically she's you daughter." Amy explained, "She's just has your sister looks and soul." "What ever." Serenity said gently, "We should go inside and let them have some privacy." "What about those other people you spied on?" Toru asked. "Lets go inside." Serenity repeated with more force, ignoring the last question.  
Odette and the boy stopped in a small garden. Red rose bushes made it circular. There was a fountain in the middle. Odette sat down on a small bench. The young man sat down next to her. Suddenly he kissed her on the lips. Odette was surprised but did not pull back. She had learned to trust this boy that night.  
"I've got something to tell you." He said seriously, "I love you. I've known you since you were born. Something just seems to draw me to you." Odette didn't know what to say. Did she know this young man behind the mask? She opened her mouth to say something. "Don't say anything." The boy whispered, "I know you're surprised and maybe a little scared but don't be. I'd never hurt you because I've always loved you." He drew a half copper out of his pocket and gave it to her. I know about your tradition of throwing some money into any well or fountain you see. That's one of the reasons I took you to this garden and not another. Also I know you're quite partial to red roses." The boy said, "Here take this half copper and do what you must."  
Odette took the money and walked to the fountain. It was a pretty fountain. The entire thing was made of white marble. There was a statue of a young girl holding a pot in the middle. Odette threw the half copper into the pot. "Thank you for the money." She said to the boy. "You're welcome." He replied, "Are you ready to go back? Queen Michiru will be telling everyone to unmask soon." Odette took the boy's hand and he led her back to the ballroom.  
Odette and the young man shared one more song before the music stopped. Then Queen Michiru walked to the front of the room and said, "Everyone can remove their masks now!" Odette took her mask off and wiped off the makeup that concealed her Earth sign. The boy didn't react. Odette wasn't surprised. It seemed that the boy had known who he was dancing with since the beginning of the night.  
The boy removed his mask to reveal startling purple eyes. "Michael?!" Odette exclaimed. "Yes it's me." He said sadly, "If you don't return my feelings it's OK. You're too good for -" He was cut off by Odette hugging him. "Oh Michael!" she said happily, "I do return your feelings!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't say anything because I thought that you'd find someone else. You are three years older than me." "Let's dance." Michael whispered into her ear, "The music's started up again."  
  
An hour later Michael dropped Odette off at her rooms. They had danced happily together for a few more songs and then went to find Kimi, Kaede, Hoshi, and Nami the news that they were officially a 'couple'. "I had a great night." Odette said to her new boyfriend. "So did I." Michael replied. "Why didn't you tell me before that you loved me?" she asked. "I was scared you'd laugh." Michael replied, color rising to his cheeks. "I'd never!" Odette said surprised, "Well I'd better get going. See you tomorrow." "You too." Michael retorted giving his new girlfriend one last peck on the cheek for the night.  
Odette walked into her room already so rapped up in her daydreams that she forgot to close the door. She put her mask down on the dressing table. CREEEEK! The door closed slowly. Surprised, Odette turned around. There was a heavyset man guarding the door. She would have screamed except a second man put his hand over her mouth. "'Ello Princess." The first man said grinning, "The masta said we was to get yah, so we's do'n that."  
Odette made a struggle to get loose from the second man but he was too strong. The first man cupped his hands together and a black ball of energy formed there. That was the last thing Odette saw for a very long time.

* * *

Did you like it? What did you think? There's definitely going to be a lot to this story. Much more than Cinnamon Buns. 


	3. The Whole Story

Princess: Chapter 2

* * *

OK, time is really off in this part of the story because I have to go back a day to fill in facts of what happened on Neptune. You have to note that time in the Dark Kingdom is about a day or so ahead.  
If you don't know Odette's story well than this is a perfect chapter to read! There's a story explaining it.

* * *

Reviews  
**Sailor-Serenity 14- **Yeah! My first review for my story! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The ball had finished, but Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Samara had not attended anyway. Luna just didn't want to go. Artemis wasn't there to chaperone Mina everywhere anymore. She had a husband. Diana had gotten into a fight with Rini and Samara thought she should let Odette go without her. Because the cat family didn't go they had spent the night in the common room used by the visitors.  
Samara yawned. "I'm tired mama." She said. "Then go down to Odette's room." Luna suggested to her youngest daughter. "OK." She replied getting up and walking out of the room.  
A few minutes later Samara looked down at her legs and was alarmed by what she saw. She was starting to go transparent. "Mama! Papa!" she cried, "What's happening to me?" Suddenly she disappeared totally.  
  
Odette woke up to something damp and rough licking her cheek. "Get up, Odette!" a familiar voice cried. Odette opened her eyes to see Samara standing above her, looking worried. "Oh good you're awake." she said, seeming to relax a little bit, "Do you know where we are?" "No." Odette replied getting a look at where she was for the first time.  
The room was dark. She guessed because she had been sleeping. The walls seemed to be made out of black stone. Odette was lying in a large canopy bed. The hangings were black along with the covers and sheets. There was a wardrobe in a corner. A little writing desk was next to it, and next to the writing desk was a small door. Near the door was a little black table that could only fit one person. Odette guessed that she would use it to eat. The double doors to the room were huge. They seemed to be made out of deeply stained oak. Finally Odette looked down at what she was wearing. She was dressed in a plain black nightgown.  
Odette sighed. Odette hated black. If it wasn't her hair, it was her least favorite color. All of a sudden the large doors opened and a young man walked in. He couldn't have been any older than 19. He had black hair and brilliant purple eyes. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and black pants. The boy reminded her a bit of Aunt Ray. "Ah, you're awake." he said pleasantly, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Prince Kuruko of the Dark Kingdom." Odette gasped, "It can't be!" she cried, "Mother destroyed the Dark Kingdom and their leader, Queen Beryl!" "But no one knew that Beryl had a son." Kuruko said smiling.  
"That's it!" Odette said, "I'm getting out of here! You should know that you can't keep the princess of Crystal Tokyo here very long." She made a gesture with her hands that seemed to include Samara. Nothing happened. "Looking for this?" Kuruko asked innocently pulling a small glass sphere out of his pocket. Inside the sphere was a golden mist that seemed to never stop moving. Odette turned pale. "How did you get my magic?" she demanded. "Don't you know princess?" he asked, "It's easy for any witch or warlock to take another witch or warlock's magic if he or she's unconscious. I knew you weren't stupid, so I took precautions. I'll be back in a while."  
A few minutes later a young girl walked into Odette's room with a tray. She was dressed in a plain grey dress that went to her ankles and a starched white apron. The girl put the tray down on the writing table and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it. Odette saw many black gowns. The girl took out an intricate black gown and a few other things. Then she spread them out on the bed.  
"Would milady like to be assisted into her clothing?" the little girl asked, curtsying. Odette looked at the outfit. There was a corset, a petticoat and then the gown. There was a pair of small black slippers on the floor. "Yes please." She replied slipping out of the bed.  
Ten minutes later, Odette was dressed in the black gown and gasping for breath because of the corset. "Your food is on the tray," The girl said, "and there's milk for the kitty. You'll see me around, I'll be your personal maid. Is there anything else you'd like?" "Yes." Odette said, picking Samara off the bed, "What's your name?" The small girl smiled and said, "It's Liana. I'm happy milady cares." Leona swept out of the room quickly.  
Odette walked over to the table where the tray was and looked at the food. There was a bowl of milk for Samara, and a bowl of porridge, a glass of orange juice, and a plate of toast for her. Odette put the bowl on the floor for Samara and sat down to eat.  
  
After Odette and Samara finished their meal they decided to explore what was beyond the smaller door. It seemed to be a living room. There was one big squishy couch with a table in front of it. In front of that was a large oriental rug in front of a large roaring fire. It was much brighter in this room than her bedroom. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with different sizes and colors of books.  
Odette went to see what type of books there were. She saw classics like, Harry Potter (Remember this takes place in 3015!), Little Woman, and Tom Sawyer. Odette also identified new books that had just come out like, Hills of Fire, A Winter's Love, and one of her all time favorites, that she had just read for the first time last year, Krinkle King. She pulled this one out and started to read. Samara curled up in front of the fire on the rug and went to sleep.  
  
Around an hour later Kuruko walked into the room. "I see you found your library." He said with satisfaction, "Is it to your standards?" "Yes, thank you." Odette replied glancing up at her captor. "Why don't we go on a little walk?" Kuruko asked, "The palace gardeners are working on a garden. Why don't you see it? It's not much now but it will become nicer in time." "All right." Odette said putting a bookmark she had found on the table in her book and standing up. "Don't wake your cat." He advised, "She's probably tired.  
Odette followed Kuruko as he led her out of her set of rooms and down passage after passage. It was hard to keep up with him because of the corset. She hated them. It kept her from breathing which slowed her down terribly. Finally they reached a door that Kuruko opened for her. She walked in and gasped.  
It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in the palace yet. It wasn't really a room, more like a large glass sphere with half in the ground. There were birds flying around near the top and sitting on large trees. Sunlight streamed down from the top. There were flowers everywhere. "I didn't expect to see something like this in the Dark Kingdom." Odette commented. Kuruko chuckled. "It's new, Raven." He explained.  
Odette turned to him in surprise. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "Raven, of course." Kuruko replied, "It fits doesn't it?" She didn't answer, but followed him to a bench in the middle of the garden.  
As soon as the two sat down on the bench, Kuruko began to talk, "I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't for my mother's desire for your brother." Odette looked at him, confused. "I haven't a brother." She said. "That's right," Kuruko said smiling, "they didn't tell you. You're not who you think you are, Raven. See, you have been born three times. First you were, Princes Odette Rhea of Earth during the Silver Millennium. My mother's mistress, Queen Metalia killed you personally. Then you were just plain old Odette Rhea, an orphan. You had never forgotten you were the princess during that lifetime, though. You saved your brother from my mom, and then you went back in time to the Silver Millennium and died the same way again. Finally now you are here.  
But back to the Silver Millennium. You had an older brother named Endymion. He was in love with the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. When my mother attacked the moon she tried to talk Prince Endymion into coming to her side. He refused. My mother killed him. She didn't want to though. She had fallen in love. In her second life she found Prince Endymion again. Yet again he slipped from her grip because of you when before she died for the second time. Now what better way to full fill my mother's need for Prince Endymion than get his sister?"  
"You just told me my parent's story!" Odette gasped. "That's right, Raven." Kuruko said, "Your father is really your brother." "A-and what did your mother, Queen Beryl, want to do with Prince Endymion?" she asked, very uneasy. "Marry him." He replied simply. "NO!" Odette screamed, "You will not marry me!" "That's where you're wrong." Kuruko said smiling evilly, "The marriage is set in a week and your little friends don't know where you are. There's no way they can save you."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion left the ballroom and headed towards their youngest daughter's room. They had just wished Rini a good night. She didn't seem like she had had the best time that night. Finally they reached Odette's room. Finding the door closed, Serenity knocked gently on the door. There was no response. "I think she's already asleep." She whispered to her husband. Endymion opened the door and the two walked into the room.  
The lights were off. Silently Queen Serenity made her way to the bed with Endymion behind her. There was no one in the bed, but there was a note. The queen picked up the note and read it quietly. It said,  
Dear reader,  
The Princess Odette Rhea has been taken to the Dark Kingdom at the request  
of Prince Kuruko, son of Queen Beryl. Do not try to save her.   
A Kidnapper  
  
Neo Queen Serenity's scream was heard through out the castle. King Endymion stood there in shock, gripping his shaking wife.  
  
Odette was sitting on her bed and sulking. She had run out of the garden and somehow found her way back to her room. Odette didn't want to marry Kuruko! He had kidnapped her. There was a click and the door opened. Odette looked up to see Liana standing at the door. "Kuruko understands that milady is upset and wonders if her can do anything for you." The young girl said. "Please tell him that I dislike black." Odette said quietly, "I'd like my wardrobe of dresses to be lavender, not black. Also I hate corsets so much. I don't want to wear them." "I will tell Kuruko what you just said.  
Liana walked to the door than stopped and turned around. "Milady," she started, "Please don't hate Prince Kuruko. He's not evil like his mother. He's just doing what he thinks will she would have liked. You see, she's still here in a way. Queen Beryl knows what Kuruko does." "I'll remember that." Odette said smiling. "Thank you." Liana said as she hurried out the door.  
  
Ray was the first one to arrive in Odette's room. "What happened?!" she exclaimed. Slowly Endymion handed the letter to Ray. Serenity didn't respond to Ray. She just stood there shaking. As soon as Ray finished reading the letter her fist clenched. She had been the closest of all the scouts to Odette. "I swear I'll get them." She whispered, her eyes blazing with hate.  
Next running into the room were Amy and Lita. "OK, who hurt Serenity and where can I find them so that I can pound them to dust?" Lita asked. "It's not Serenity you have to worry about," Ray said softly looking over at the disturbed king and queen, "It's Odette. She's been kidnapped." "WHAT?!" Amy and Lita said together. Mina ran into the room. "Where's the murderer?" she demanded. "There's no murderer." Amy said, "Odette's been kidnapped. "WHAT?" Mina yelled, "I'm going to kill who ever did it!" Amy pulled out her computer. It was the one that Odette had given her so many years before. She started to type.  
After a few moments she said, "I can't locate her. How are we going to get her back if we don't know where she is? "We know where she is." Serenity said quietly. All eyes turned to her. Suddenly she burst into sobs. Endymion pulled her close and started whispering comforting words. "Where is she?" "The Dark Kingdom" Ray said holding up the letter, "It's back and seems to have a new leader."  
  
Liana led Odette down the hall to the dining room. She was going to have breakfast with her fiancé. Liana had instructed Odette to leave Samara in her room. She felt bad for Samara. Odette was doing all sorts of things while she was just sitting there. Odette was wearing a lavender gown as she had requested, but she was still wearing a corset. She didn't know why.  
Liana stopped and opened a set of giant wood doors. Inside was a long table with chairs all around. The table could probably seat around seventy-five but today there was only two seats set. One of them was occupied by Kuruko. This morning he was wearing black pants and an oversized white shirt. He looked very handsome.  
"Good morning Raven." He said pleasantly. Odette walked over to the table and took the seat next to him. "Good morning Kuruko." She replied never looking at him. Liana closed the doors. "I've got something for you." He said pulling a little black velvet box out of his pocket. Odette finally looked at Kuruko. He handed the box to her. Tenderly, she opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring.  
The ring part was gold. On the top was a mix of two precious stones. In the middle of a ring of diamonds was some sort of black jewel. "That's a black diamond." Kuruko said, "You can only find them in the Dark Kingdom." "By any chance does it have a second name of 'Dark Crystal?" Odette asked carefully. "No." he replied chuckling, "Mother had one of those once. She adored it. I don't get how she did because I always got so weak around it." Odette put the ring on. It fit perfectly.  
After the two finished breakfast Kuruko got up from his chair and said, "Come on, I've got someone for you to meet." Odette followed him out of the dining room.  
  
An hour later all the Sailor Scouts, in their Sailor Suits, their children, and their husbands gathered in a meeting hall. They were all talking about what had happened. Neo Queen Serenity had regained her usual calm habits and had stopped shaking, but she was still shaking inside. One of her two children had been swiped away from her right under her nose.  
"Attention." Serenity said calmly. No one heard her. "ATTENTION PLEASE!" she yelled. The noise subsided. "Thank you. As you all know Odette has been kidnapped." She started. "And we want to get her back! "Uranus yelled. She, like Mars had been very close to Odette. "It might come as a shock to those who don't know this but, the group that kidnapped Odette was the Dark Kingdom." Serenity informed the group. "WHAT?!" the group that didn't already know that tidbit said all together.  
"How many times do I have to kill Beryl to get her to stay dead?!" Venus exclaimed. "How many times have you killed her?" Hoshi asked interested. "Twice." Venus replied. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "But it's not Beryl this time." King Endymion said, "She's still dead and I don't think she's coming back. It's her son. Prince Kuruko." "She had a son?" Neptune asked calmly, "Too bad you inners didn't know that the first time or you could have gotten rid of the family for good." "But we didn't know!" Mars exclaimed. Her temper had been set off since she had first found out what happened. "Neptune wasn't suggesting that you did!" Pluto said quickly before an argument started.  
"I say we start out to find her immediately!" Jupiter said slamming her fist on the table. Kohana, who had been sleeping on her mother's lap, opened one eye. "Sorry sweetie." Jupiter whispered to her young daughter. "I say the outers go and get her!" Uranus said standing up. "But she's Serenity's child, which makes it our responsibility!" Mina said growling. "Neither group can go." Pluto said suddenly.  
All heads turned towards her. "It's neither of our responsibilities." Pluto pointed out, "The inner scout's job is to protect Neo Queen Serenity not her children. The outers protect the Solar System. The group that protects Odette is the inners' daughters." This time all heads turned towards, Hoshi, Kimi, Nami, and Kaede. "But we've never really fought before!" Nami exclaimed, "We've just practiced!" "That's enough to go out and fight." Mercury said quietly, "The virtual reality fighting game you've been practicing with is almost the same as the real thing." "Michiko, Nariko, Kaede, Kimiaka, come here please." Queen Serenity said softly. The four did as they were told and walked to the queen.  
As soon as they got to the front of the table she held out her hand and a golden stick appeared. It had a glass globe on the top. In the globe was what seemed to be swirling orange smoke. "Michiko, take this transformation stick and say, 'Future Venus Make up'. She took the stick. "FUTURE VENUS MAKE UP!" Hoshi yelled, pointing the stick up into the sky. She had seen her mother do this enough to know how to do it. In a whirl of orange ribbons and lights Hoshi was transformed into, "Future Sailor Venus." Queen Serenity said smiling, "You are the head of Princess Odette Rhea's guard. You can approve and make decisions." Future Sailor Venus looked just like Sailor Venus except that where Sailor Venus had a star on her choker, Future Sailor Venus had the sign of the Earth on it.  
Serenity put out her hand again. Another stick appeared. It too had a glass globe on the end. It was filled with blue smoke. "Nariko, take this transformation stick and say, 'Future Mercury Make up'." The queen instructed. Nami took the stick and yelled, "FUTURE MERCURY MAKE UP!" In a swirl of blue ribbons and light Nami was transformed into, "Future Sailor Mercury." Serenity said with respect, "You are the brains of Princess Odette Rhea's guard. The other three will look to you for the right instructions. Like Future Sailor Venus, Future Sailor Mercury had a sign of the Earth on her choker instead of nothing.  
The third stick appeared. "Kaede, take this transformation stick and say, 'Future Jupiter Make Up' Serenity said. Kaede took the stick. "FUTURE JUPITER MAKE UP!" she yelled. In a streak of green ribbons and light Kaede was transformed into, "Future Sailor Jupiter." Neo Queen Serenity said, "You are the strength of the Princess Odette Rhea's guard. You have the best ability to fight. The other three will look up to you." Like the others before her, Jupiter's choker held the sign of the Earth.  
The last stick appeared. And for the last time Serenity said, "Kimiaka, take this transformation stick and say, 'Future Mars Make Up." Kimi took the stick and yelled, "FUTURE MARS MAKE UP!" In a spasm of red ribbons and light, Kimi was transformed into, "Future Sailor Mars. The queen said, "You are the spirit of fight of the Princess Odette Rhea's guard. You have a hot temper but a cool head when it comes to danger. The others will respect you and depend on you to cheer them on."  
"Now let us depart in hopes that these four fine young warriors will find Odette." Neo Queen Serenity said softly. The crowd of people left (It really was a crowd. There were 23 people there!). King Endymion caught Michael as went out. "Would you do me a big favor?" the king asked. "Sure." Michael replied, "What is it?" "I want you to watch out for the girls, like I did with you mother and the others. "It would be devastating that we'd lose another child." "Yes, sir" Michael said, "I'll go.  
  
Kuruko led Odette through hall after hall of darkness. "How can you live here?" she asked, "It's so dark!" "I never saw anything than this until we started working on the garden." Kuruko said. "Oh." she replied, "Where are you bringing me?" "To see my mother." He said simply. "But I thought your mother was dead. Didn't my Aunt Mina, Sailor Venus kill her?" "She did." Kuruko answered, "But mother is sustained as a hologram. Her will is still here."  
Finally Kuruko and Odette reached a large door. It was slightly run down but it looked that like in its days it had been an entrance to somewhere important. "This is my mother's room." Kuruko said quietly, "It used to be the throne room but it isn't anymore." He pushed the door open and the two walked inside. Odette brought herself behind Kuruko. She didn't know why but she was scared. The room was extremely large. At the other end of the hall was a raised area that would have held a throne. Now there was something that looked like a pillar. On the pillar was a very small woman. She was somewhat unreal. Odette guess it was because she was a hologram. The woman looked up.  
"Ah, Kuruko, you've come to visit." The woman who had to be Beryl said. "I've brought someone to see you, mother." He said gently pushing Odette forward. Beryl smiled when she saw her. "Odette Rhea, isn't it?" she asked, "Prince Endymion's sister?" "Yes." Odette replied getting a good look at Beryl. Here eyes were red and her ears were pointed. She wore a purple strapless dress as Neo Queen Serenity had always told her. Beryl's hair was bright red as were her lips. When she spoke Odette saw two pointed teeth, like a vampire. Odette sucked in her breath in alarm when she saw what looked like horns growing out of her shoulders. Beryl wore many pieces of jewelry.  
"Is that little piece of vermin, Sailor Venus, that killed me two times still alive or has someone killed her?" she demanded. "Sailor Venus is still alive." Odette replied quietly. "A shame." Beryl said shaking her head, "Does your brother ever talk of me?" "No." Odette answered, "But mama does, she's always talking about you and your generals. "They were a worthless bunch." Beryl said, "But what does she say about me?" "Uh," Odette said nervously. "Come on girl." Beryl snapped, "I know she says bad things." "She says you were an ugly old witch that couldn't rule the world even if she had defeated the Sailor Scouts." "I've heard worse." Beryl replied, "Now leave."  
  
Sailor Pluto walked up to the group of future scouts. She could tell they were nervous. Future Sailor Jupiter was cracking her knuckles. Future Sailor Mercury was pacing back and forth in an area of a few feet. She had learned this habit from her father. Future Sailor Mars was saying some sort of chant. Future Sailor Venus was, well just standing there starring at the nearest wall.  
"Neo Queen Serenity wants to see you before you leave on your trip." Pluto informed them, "She's waiting in the Throne Room. You're parents will be there. Follow me." The group did as they were told and followed the scout of time through halls until they reached the Neptune Throne Room.  
As soon as the five entered the room they were hit by the sounds of an argument. "But I want to go mama!" Rini yelled, "She's my sister!" "You're not part of the future Sailor Team." Neo Queen Serenity said simply. "I don't care!" Rini said stomping her foot, "Puu (Pluto) isn't either and she's going!" "She's just escorting them to Pluto where they will start their journey." Serenity explained, "She's not really going." "But-" "Small Lady, you're not going that's final!" the queen said glaring at her daughter. Rini stomped out of the room.  
Neo Queen Serenity looked at the five who hadn't gotten any farther than the door. She smiled. "Come here children," Serenity said motioning them forward, "your parents have things to give you and I have a story to tell. It will help you understand probably why the NegaVerse kidnapped Odette." Nami, Kimi, Kaede, and Hoshi walked to the queen. They saw their parents near the back of the room discussing something. Each held an item that the girls couldn't see.  
The four new scouts settled themselves in front of Neo Queen Serenity. They noticed that King Endymion wasn't there. "This story starts in the Silver Millennium." The queen started. The scouts smiled. They loved stories from that time period. "As you know the Silver Millennium was a time of peace. There were never wars, just balls and other happy things. Each planet was ruled by a Sailor Scout except for two, the Moon, and the Earth. The Moon had a lovely queen and a graceful princess."  
"Stop making yourself sound good!" Ray yelled from the back of the room. Serenity glared at her. "Anyway, there was no scout for the Moon because they had the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Earth, not being a part of the Silver Millennium to begin with, had a fair king, queen, and prince. Well that's what the people that didn't live in the castle thought. In truth there was a little princess too. She was named Odette Rhea. Her parents loved her so much they thought that if anyone learned of her she would be swept away from them. People were always watching her. It drove Odette mad. She'd often escape from her watcher and wander through the gardens by herself.  
One on occasion when the Moon Princess had slipped to Earth to visit the Earth Prince, Princess Odette Rhea had gotten away from her watcher and ran out into the garden. She found her brother and the princess. Odette became fast friends with her.  
The night Beryl attacked the Moon the Earth Prince went to help, leaving his sister alone. She was kidnapped by Beryl and killed by Queen Metalia.  
Now the story goes to the twentieth century when I was Sailor Moon. One day a little girl around eleven showed up at Crown Arcade. She called herself Odette Rhea. Odette had a cat named Samara. Endymion, or Darien at the time, was very taken by this little girl. Even though it took him years usually to trust a person, Darien spilled his soul to Odette in a matter of days. It turned out the girl was an orphan and Darien took her and her cat in. That's when the mysterious 'Sailor Earth' started showing up at battles. She saved me a few times when Tuxedo Mask couldn't. Finally we found out it was Odette. Her cat, Samara turned out to be a talking cat like Luna and Artemis. She explained about Odette's destiny.  
On night there was a major battle on top of Tokyo Tower against Kunzite. I was in the range of fire. Tuxedo Mask took the blow for me. The Silver Imperium Crystal appeared. I turned into the princess while Tuxedo Mask turned into the prince. Kunzite made a move to take Endymion, but Sailor Earth stopped him. But it wasn't Sailor Earth. It was Princess Odette Rhea and she had known she was the princess for the whole time.  
She and Samara left shortly after that to fulfill Odette's second destiny to try and save the Silver Millennium. It didn't work and she died the same way she did the first time.  
Now ten years ago when Small Lady was five a fortuneteller came to the castle. She told us in the exact words. The child lost in the original battle can be retrieved along with her companions. But with the return of the child will come the return of the original danger." Serenity began to cry. "Endymion and I were so happy to here this that we didn't here the second part. The NegaVerse would come back!" The queen began to cry harder.  
Ray and the other queens rushed up to her. Mina set to calm her as Ray began to speak. "Before Odette left for the Silver Millennium in the twentieth century she gave each of us gifts. All of them came from the Silver Millennium. She gave them to and now we're giving them to you.  
Kimi this is for you." Ray said holding up a round crystal ball. "It's the Mars Scrying Crystal. It can help you make decisions in the future during your journey." Kimi got up and took the crystal. "Thank you mother." She said quietly.  
"Kaede this is for you." Lita said taking a necklace off her neck. The pendant was rough and pointy it was a green crystal. "The necklace will give you even more power than you have now." "Thanks mom!" Kaede said excitedly.  
"Nami this is for you." Amy said holding up a small handheld computer, "It contains all the information you'd ever want to know. "Thank you mama." Nami said taking the computer from her mother.  
"Hoshi this is for you." Mina said taking a necklace off. There was a red heart pendant on the end of a gold chain. "It was your grandmother's" "Thank you mom." Hoshi replied.  
"Now follow Sailor Pluto and start your journey." Neo Queen Serenity instructed, "We all wish you good luck." The four walked over to Pluto who was still at the door. "Let's go." She said quietly leading the group out of the room.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I know it got dull at the end. Sorry. I promise that the next few will be better. 


	4. Their First Mission

Princess Chapter 3  
  
**Sailor-Serenity 14-** I like different!

* * *

The future Sailors, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter followed Sailor Pluto down the hall to a large magnificently carved door. Sailor Pluto opened it for them and the group filed in. The room the door led to was small and dark. There was a small, undecorated door in one corner. But in the opposite wall was the most beautiful door the new scouts had ever seen.  
"That's the door that leads through time." Pluto informed them, "We're on Pluto now, but we're not using that door. We've got to get into the main Plutoren castle. That's through that door." She pointed to the smaller door. Sailor Pluto opened the door. Light seeped into the small room. The group walked into the hall.  
The hall was a light shade of purple. Ever few yards was a door. Pluto led them down hall after hall. They all looked the same. "Where are you leading us, Pluto?" Future Venus asked after a few minutes of silent walking. "To the Time Flower garden." She replied, "That's my favorite place in the castle and where you'll Sailor Teleport to the next planet. I must warn you, not all planets' inhabitance will be friendly. Be careful." "We will." Jupiter assured Pluto.  
A few moments later Pluto stopped outside of a door and pulled a key out of her sailor uniform. She stuck it in the keyhole and the door swung open to reveal a gorgeous garden. It was filled with purple flowers growing on trellises. "Those are Time Flowers." Pluto told them, "You'll do your Sailor Teleport here." She stuck out her hand and the Time Staff and a map appeared. Pluto opened the map and motioned the girls to look. "This is a map of what planets you'll encounter before you get to the Dark Kingdom's planet. Take it." she instructed Future Sailor Mercury reached out for it. Pluto walked out into the garden. Saying something in Lunarian, she traced a circle on the ground with the Time Staff It started to glow. The future scouts approached uncertainly.  
"Get in the circle." Pluto instructed. The girls did as they were told. "Now hold hands and say, 'Sailor Teleport." The new scouts did as they were told and they disappeared up into the sky.  
"Not bad for their first time." Neo Queen Serenity said walking out of the shadows. Sailor Pluto spun around in surprise. "Oh, sorry Queen Serenity." She said, "You scared me." "That's alright, Pluto." The queen replied, "I just wanted to see them off." Sailor Pluto looked into Queen Serenity's eyes. "That's not it." she said softly, "You're nervous, what is it?" "Have you seen Small Lady?" the queen asked. Endymion told me she stomped off to her room when I told her she couldn't go, but she's not there anymore. Did you happen to see her? Did you let her go with the others?" "No to both of those questions." Pluto replied, "Don't worry she probably just went to a garden." "I suppose you're right." Serenity replied. "Come with me. I'll make us some tea." Pluto said leading the queen out.  
  
Rini looked around the hall fingering her transformation stick. Using an invisibility spell Odette had given her for Christmas, she had watched the new scouts, Sailor Pluto, and her mother go through the door to Pluto. Now it was her turn. Carefully Rini slipped in the door and into the room with the Time Door. Swiftly she went to the far right corner and opened a cupboard that was almost invisible. There was a small bag inside. Rini opened the bag and looked in. Satisfied it was full of time keys she took one out and closed the bag and cupboard.  
This key could bring Rini directly to the Dark Kingdom. She could arrive before the others and save Odette before they even got there. Rini opened the door of time and walked through it.  
  
Kuruko led Odette down hall after hall to her room. "So it seems my mother has a fancy for you." He commented, "That's a good thing." "I'm glad." Odette replied. "She doesn't fancy many people." Kuruko continued, "She fancies me, and that's it. She used to fancy her generals but then they died. Same with Queen Metalia."  
After a few moments of silence, they arrived at Odette's room. Kuruko checked his watch. "It's 11 o'clock now." He told her, "I'll be around to bring you to lunch at 12. How does a picnic in the garden sound?" "Wonderful." Odette replied. Kuruko left. Odette walked into her room and was immediately told off by Samara.  
"Where did you go after breakfast with that kidnapper?!" she demanded, "And don't try to tell me you were at breakfast the whole time because you left hours ago." "We went to see Queen Beryl." Odette informed her. "Queen Beryl!" the cat gasped, "But your Aunt Mina got rid of her two times!" "Well she can get rid of her three times then." Odette replied.  
"Now about leaving me here. I didn't get breakfast and I'm hungry!" "I thought you would be." Odette said pulling out a sausage from her dress. Samara ate it hurriedly. "Now I'm going to sleep so don't bother me." Samara said walking through the door to the library.  
  
Rini looked around herself and groaned. She had landed back in time. In fact she was in Tokyo. Cars whizzed by her. At least she had landed on the sidewalk. A digital clock informed her that it was July 13th 2003. "It's been a year since I was here" Rini said aloud, "Darien's 18 and Bunny's 15." (Note: I know by saying this, time has just been jumbled really badly. Rini should just be appearing according to Bunny and Darien's ages but too bad. This is my story. Pretty much this time is before Darien and Bunny go to Crystal Tokyo. They've already defeated Galaxia.)  
Rini walked down the street towards Darien's apartment. She smiled as she thought about how surprised Darien would be when he opened the door. He'd be more surprised than if he saw a seven-year-old Rini. Now Rini thought about how Bunny would react. "She'd probably screech and fall backward." She thought, "Then she'd transform because she'd think I was Black Lady. Then I'd crack up and tell her I'm not Black Lady. Then she'd get up, not bother untransforming, and chase me around like a lunatic."  
As Rini expected, the streets had barely changed since the year before and she quickly found her way to Darien's apartment. Rini rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Darien opened the door. When he saw her he gave a little squeak of surprise, fell backward and whispered, "Black Lady!" "Jeeze, Darien!" Rini exclaimed, "I was expecting Bunny to do that not you. And you know perfectly well that Wiseman is dead so Black Lady can't come back."  
Darien got up off the floor. "I suppose you're right." He said, "Sorry Rini." "That's alright Darien." She said skipping in through the door. He followed her after closing the door. A few minutes later they had assembled themselves at the kitchen table. Rini had hot chocolate and Darien had coffee. "So why'd you come back?" he asked, "Is there trouble in Crystal Tokyo." "Well sort of." Rini replied. "Did Pluto send you?" "No." "Serenity?" "No." "The crystal didn't encase her again, did it?" Darien asked in alarm. "No." "Than what is it?" Darien questioned.  
"Well Puu's probably going to kill me for telling you this because it's probably is under her category of changing the future, but I'll probably have to tell you for you to understand." Rini explained, "Your beloved Cinnamon Buns is in the future." Darien spit out the coffee that he had been drinking. "But she's dead!" he exclaimed. "Trust me she comes back." Rini assured him, "And now ten years after that the trouble's beginning!" "Is Odette in trouble?" Darien asked, "Is she in danger?" "Would you believe me if I told you, you never defeated the NegaVerse entirely?" Rini asked innocently. "WHAT?!" Darien demanded.  
"Last night around midnight mama and papa went to check on Odette." She began, "When they got there she wasn't in the room. Odette had been kidnapped. The kidnapper left a letter that told them she had been brought to the NegaVerse on orders of a 'Prince Kuruko'. We're guessing that he's Queen Beryl's son. Odette's guards just left for the NegaVerse a few hours ago, but they won't get there for a few weeks. They're using Sailor Teleport. That's why I wanted to the Time Door to go strait to the NegaVerse but I landed here."  
"Wait a second." Darien said, "Did you just say they used 'Sailor Teleport'?" "Yes." Rini replied. "But they can't be scouts." Rini smiled, "But they are." She insisted, "They're Mina's and everyone else's children." "That would make sense." Darien said.  
Suddenly they heard the door burst open and a singsong voice called, "Dddddariennnnnn!" from the living room. Rini smiled evilly and pulled a pen out of her pocket. "That's the Luna Pen isn't it?" Darien asked. "It is." Rini retorted, "I thought it would come in handy on my quest so I stole it from mama's room. Now I want' to scare Bunny. Turn me into Black Lady." She said quietly. In a flash of light Rini was dressed in the black jumper with the see through shirt under it.  
Bunny skipped into the kitchen and stopped dead, starring at Rini. Then she screamed. "AHHHHHH! IT'S BLACK LADY! SAVE ME DARIEN! Wait what am I thinking? MOON PRISM POWER!" (I know that this is the wrong transformation words but I don't know the right ones.) As soon as she transformed Sailor Moon yelled. "Now stand up and fight like a woman!" There was a silence and then Darien and Rini burst out laughing. Sailor Moon was very confused.  
In between snorts and giggles Rini pulled out the Luna Pen. "Does –snort- this –giggle- look familiar –cough- to –snort- you?" she asked. "It's the Luna Pen." Sailor Moon exclaimed. Getting even more confused she pulled out her own. "But I've got mine." The Sailor Scout said scratching her head, "You didn't steal it." "I stole –giggle- it from –snort- mama." Rini explained. She waved the pen and her original clothing came back.  
"RINI!" Sailor Moon yelled. She was blushing from making a fool in front of Darien. "Where'd you come from and why are you like, fifteen?" By now Rini had recovered from her giggle fit. "Well it's sort of obvious I came from the thirtieth century." Rini said, "And it's not like I was going to be seven for ever." "I guess so." Sailor Moon replied, detransforming, "But why are you here?" Rini explained again what had happened.  
"Yeah!" Bunny exclaimed, "Darien, we're going to have two kids!" "Rini didn't say that." Darien replied. "But Odette is Rini's sister." "Did I say that?" Rini asked alarmed. "No. It's just obvious." Bunny explained. "Bunny," Rini said shaking her head, "Sometimes you're so dumb you're smart." "You mean she's right?" Darien asked. "Uh huh." She replied. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" he asked. "Well I don't want Puu getting too mad at me." Rini explained, "So far she's gone through two Time Staffs to put her Garnet Orb on this year. My gang, Odette, her gang and I have been driving her nuts. She says she rather be mad at us than alone though."  
  
Future Sailor Mars looked around her. They were in the Sailor Teleport bubble, in the middle of space. It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Let's stop here and look at the map Pluto gave up." Mercury suggested. She opened the map. The other three clustered around. "It says that the closest planet to Pluto is three light years away." She said, "If this bubble can bring us one light year an hour we'll be there in three." "That's such a long time!" Venus whined, "Do you know if it's friendly?" "The planet's name is Jelith." Mercury informed them, "We studied it a few years ago. The people are friendly and they mine diamonds and rubies." "Well what are we waiting for?" Jupiter asked, "Let's go!"  
  
Odette looked around her room. She could see Samara sleeping on the hearthrug in the library. If she looked above she could see her magic in the glass orb Kuruko had suspended there. The ceiling was tall. Odette would never be able to get it. She looked at the small clock on her bedside table. It was eleven twenty. What could she do to pass away the time. Her eyes fell on the little writing desk. It was the sort that had many little drawers on the top and big ones on the bottom.  
Quickly she walked over to it and started opening tiny drawer after drawer until she found what she wanted. A small blank book. Then she opened a long drawer near the bottom. There were a few old fashioned quills, a pen and what Odette had been looking for, a pencil. She took it out and began to write in the book.  
  
Day 2   
This is my diary. My name is Odette Rhea and I'm princess of Crystal Tokyo. I will keep all my accounts of my kidnapping in this book. So far it isn't so bad. Kuruko, my kidnapper, treats me with respect. Well that's because he wants to marry me. This is because of some stupid crush his mother, Queen Beryl, had on my papa when he was still prince. Because she can't get him anymore she sent her son after me.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity scanned the palace with her powers. She couldn't find Rini anywhere. "Where did she go?!" she exclaimed. "Where did who go?" Endymion asked walking into the room. "I can't find Rini anywhere." Serenity informed him. "She probably went out into the city like she did last time she got mad at you." He assured her. "I guess you're right." She said relaxing a bit, "I just hope she's home by dinner.  
  
Rini looked out the window of Darien's apartment onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Behind her the scouts, Bunny, and Darien were discussing something. They had insisted she stay the night. But she was very anxious to leave and continue her quest. Suddenly there was a shriek. "Bunny you dope! Why'd you spill coke all over me?" Ray yelled. "I'm sorry Ray! It was an accident!" Bunny said timidly. The two thundered by, ruffling Rini's hair. She smiled. It was good to be back.  
  
The future Sailor Scouts looked around at the tiny planet they had just landed on. "It's so small." Venus said. "It's only twenty miles around." Mercury informed them. It looked like they had landed in a village. There were little huts and large trees everywhere. People were peaking out of windows at them. One man stepped out of the hut. "Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded. "We're on a journey to the planet that holds the Dark Kingdom." Venus said proudly. "Are you going to defeat it?" the man asked. "No." Mercury replied, "They have some one very dear to us captive."  
The man smiled. "The Dark Kingdom does nothing to harm us but we know it's bad. If you want to can stay here for the night." "That would be nice." Jupiter said smiling. "So tell me about this 'dear one'." The man said leading the girls to a hut. "Well we were supposed to be protecting her." Mars said. "But we really didn't need to Crystal Tokyo in a time of peace." The man stopped. "Crystal Tokyo?" he repeated, "You couldn't be one of the little princess's guards?" Mars smiled, "We're Princess Odette Rhea's guards." "So you're looking for her?" the man asked. "Yes." Jupiter said.  
The man started walking again. "We are loyal to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion on this planet." He informed them, "Sailor Pluto comes every once and awhile and lets us know about news in Crystal Tokyo. Her favorite thing to talk about and our favorite thing to hear, is about the little princesses and their guards. The way you guys and the others are always making trouble is quite amusing. The scouts all blushed. The man stopped at a small hut. "This is the guest hut." He explained, "There are two beds but we can get you two pallets to sleep on. Dinner is in an hour." "That's perfect." Mercury said. No one saw the man dressed in all black jump from one tree to another.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity looked up from the paper she was signing to see a grey kitten walking into her study. "Have you seen Small Lady, Diana?" she asked. "Uh, haven't seen her." Diana said uncertainly. "You're lying." The queen said flatly. "I'm not supposed to tell." Diana replied pulling a small wool ball out from under Serenity's desk. "Tell me or I'll tell your parents about that big mess you started in the kitchen last year." She threatened.  
"Fine." Diana said sighing, "I'll tell you. Rini went through the door of time so that she could get to Odette before the others." "What?!" Serenity exclaimed, her face paling visibly, "Did she bring Luna P?" "Yes." Diana replied. Queen Serenity swept out of the room towards Amy's laboratory.  
  
Amy was putting the final touches onto an experiment when the queen came in. "Where's the second part of Luna P?" she asked. Amy walked over to a small drawer in a file cabinet and pulled out a white Luna P. She handed it to Serenity. "I touch its nose to get in touch with the other one right?" she asked. "Yes." Amy replied.  
  
Rini sighed and looked around the room. The others were playing Life, but there weren't enough pieces for Rini to play. Dinner had been great. Darien and Lita had teamed up together to make a great dinner of chicken, pasta, stirfry vegetables, and a cake at the end. "I'm going for a walk." Rini declared to the group. "Do you still remember your way around?" Darien asked. "How did I get here?" she retorted, closing the door behind herself.  
"Hah! I win!" Mina declared. "You're too good." Ray whined. Bunny turned on the TV. "Let's play another round." Lita said. "In the kitchen so we don't disturb her majesty while she's watching TV." Ray said picking up the board.  
A few minutes later Bunny looked around the room for something to do. It was a commercial brake. Then Bunny saw something on the windowsill. She walked over to it and smiled. It was Luna P. But it was different. It seemed much smaller than usual.  
"Small Lady?" a voice coming from it demanded, "Small Lady?" It wasn't Luna P's voice but it sounded very familiar. "Small Lady?" It demanded again. Remembering how Rini had talked through Luna P many times, Bunny pushed its nose and said, "Rini's not here right now can I take a message?" The voice sighed. "Yes." it said, "Tell her that her mother-" "Neo Queen Serenity?!" Bunny exclaimed happily. "OK." Serenity said, "I take it that Small Lady didn't make it to the Dark Kingdom. "No." Bunny replied, "She went too far back. The year's 2003 and she's in Tokyo."  
It was Serenity's turn to be surprised, "Bunny?" she asked. "That's me!" she replied happily. "Well please tell Rini when she comes back that she has to get herself back to Crystal Tokyo as soon as possible. She's not part of Odette's guards. Sailor Pluto isn't so happy either. Tell Rini that Odette's getting closer in that bet about the Time Staff."  
"What bet?" Bunny asked curiously. "At the beginning of this year Small Lady got Pluto mad and she snapped the Time Staff." Serenity explained, "Then Rini's guards got her mad and she did it again. Odette betted Small Lady that Pluto would go through five Time Staffs by the end of the year. Small Lady said three and she'd crack the fourth one. I think that Odette's going to win because it's only July. Well I've got to go and tell Endymion where Small Lady is."  
  
Odette was just finishing her book when Kuruko walked into the library holding a basket and a blanket. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes." Odette said getting up, "But this time we take Samara. She's bored. Samara's ears perked up at the mention of her name. "Fair." Kuruko said smiling, "Let's go." Odette and Samara followed him out of the rooms.  
"So what were you reading?" Kuruko asked a few minutes later. "Reign of Fire." Odette replied, "It's a marvelous story had you read it?" "No." Kuruko replied, "We get so many books each month it's hard to read all of them. Odette smiled.  
When the group arrived at the garden Liana was there to help set up. I hope you like lamb or chicken." Kuruko said pulling the main course out of the basket. "I love them." Odette said taking the food from him and putting in down on the blanket.  
In no time the two had started a conversation about the latest books. Liana had left to help in the kitchen. "So what's your favorite book?" Kuruko asked. "I don't know." Odette replied, "It's probably that classic series, 'Harry Potter'." "I thought those were great!" Kuruko exclaimed, "Which of the seven was your favorite?" "The third and the seventh." Odette said. "Only one." He teased. "The third one, then. I like it because it didn't have much to do with Voldermort. He sort of gets boring after awhile." "I agree." Kuruko said, "But my favorite book is the fourth. Voldermort is interesting in flesh and bones."  
"Can we talk about something besides these books?" Samara asked, "I've never read them. Let's talk about... archery." "Why archery?" Odette asked. "It's the first thing that came to my mind." "I like archery." Kuruko commented, "I'm pretty good at it." "I've never tried it." Odette said embarrassed. "Would you like to try?" he asked. "I'd love to!" Odette exclaimed. "After lunch I'll bring you to the court." Kuruko said.  
  
Kimi looked around the small hut that the man had given them. There was two built in beds on two of the four walls. On the floor were two pallets where half of the girls would be sleeping. Currently all four of them were sitting on the floor. They had detransformed because there was no danger on the peaceful planet.  
"So who volunteers to sleep on the floor tonight?" Hoshi asked the others. "Not Me!" Kimi and Kaede said at the same time. "I'm not either." Kimi said. "I will." Mercury volunteered. "Who else?" Kaede asked. Hoshi put her finger on her nose. Seeing this, so did Kaede. Kimi looked around and sighed. "I guess I've got the other pallet." she said sadly. "You've got it!" Hoshi said happily.  
Neo Queen Serenity walked down the long halls of the palace. Finally she stopped in front of the door leading to Pluto. She opened the door and walked in. Pluto was sitting in a chair that was completely black and would have blended into the background if not for her sitting on it. She looked at the queen and got out of the chair. No one sat in the presence of the queen without permission not even the Sailor Scouts.  
"You can sit down Pluto." Serenity said pulling up another almost invisible chair. "What did you come here for?" Pluto asked the queen. "I'm assigning someone to come down and visit you everyday." Neo Queen Serenity informed her. "You don't have to do that." Pluto said, "I'm used to being alone." "Not anymore." Serenity said, "I know that you can't wait each day until you hear the pounding of feet outside your door which announces the arrival of Small Lady or Odette with her group of friends. Don't think that Odette's been good and hasn't used her magic to spy on you from time to time. She tells me about that. You're always sitting in the same spot and starring at the wall."  
"You're right." Pluto said sighing, "I haven't been use to being alone since Small Lady first visited me." "Someone will visit tomorrow." Neo Queen Serenity said, getting up and leaving.  
  
Kuruko led Odette and Samara into the true outdoors of the Dark Kingdom. The sky was grey, not black as she had expected. From where Odette stood she could see a forest, an archery course with a shed, and some stables. Kuruko walked towards the archery course. The others followed. He opened the shed and took out a large bow and a quiver of arrows. "I'll show you it the first time and then you can try." Kuruko said pulling out an arrow.  
"It's real!" Odette exclaimed looking at the pointed tip. "Of course it is, what were you expecting?" Kuruko asked. "I guess the type with suction cup ends." Odette replied. He chuckled. "I haven't used one of those since I started." Kuruko informed her, "There for young kids who are learning so they don't run an stab themselves." "Oh." Odette said blushing.  
"Anyway, what you do is you take the arrow, put the feathered part on the string, which should be facing you, and pull back. Make sure that the arrows pointing towards your target." Kuruko showed her, "Once you've done that all you have to do is let go." He did this. The arrow landed in the ring, right outside the bull's eye area. "Not bad for the first try today." Kuruko said looking at the target. "Your turn."  
Odette took the bow. It was amazingly light for something that big. She took an arrow from the quiver and strung it onto the bow. She pulled back. Once again she was amazed by the bow. She was not expecting it to be so easy to pull back. Odette saw the target. She let the arrow go.  
The arrow went strait into the middle of the bull's eye. Kuruko gasped. Samara whistled. (Can you imagine a cat whistling?) "Looks like I've got a natural on my hands." Kuruko said starring at the arrow.  
  
Early in the morning the Future Scouts got up, transformed, and walked outside to Sailor Teleport. The man who had greeted them the day before stood there, waiting. "Good morning." He said. "Good morning." Future Sailor Venus said, yawning. "Are you leaving so soon?" he asked. "Yes." Future Sailor Mercury said. "Well before you go let me tell you a story and a request." The man said.  
"Every once in a while the people of a planet by the name of Nanu attack us." The man began, "Every once in a while equals about once a month or a little more. They are strong and born warriors. The people from are whole planet come to battle when they attack, but every time we lose around twenty or thirty people. Because our planet is small so is our population. We cannot continue to lose people like this. Every day we've prayed for a warrior to come. We would like a gift back for our hospitality to you. We are hoping that the strongest among you will stay with us."  
There was silence as the scouts thought it over rapidly in their heads. "Future Sailor Jupiter is the strongest." Mercury said quietly, breaking the silence, "She will stay with you. Venus, Mars, let's go." The three left in Sailor Teleport. Jupiter sighed. She knew that Mercury was right to leave her with these people. They acknowledged Neo Queen Serenity and they didn't get anything back from it. This would hopefully pay for most of the neglect.

* * *

The end of chapter 3! Did you like it? Sorry it took so long to get out. :(  



	5. Hunting

Princess Ch. 4

* * *

**DarkPirate-510-** To tell you the truth, if you like this story so much, I've got another sequal planned. Here's the next chapter!

**Galactic Crystal- **Glad you loved it!

**Sailor-Serenity 14- **Update as you asked!

* * *

Later that day Samara and Odette were sitting in their library. Odette was reading a book called, Ice and Fire and Samara was stretched out on the hearthrug. "You were really good with archery today." Samara said, "Maybe Kuruko will bring us out on a hunt!" "How do you know they hunt here?" Odette asked. "Did you see the stables?" the cat retorted. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean they hunt," Odette said, "just that they ride."  
"You should listen to your cat more often." Kuruko said walking into the room. He was carrying a lumpy package wrapped in a burlap bag. "She's right. I was coming to ask you to go on tomorrow's hunt. I even brought you a present to get you ready." "But I just started archery today!" Odette insisted. "You shoot like you've been practicing for years." Kuruko said handing her the bag, "Open it. I guarantee you'll like it."  
Odette carefully undid the skinny rope keeping the bag closed. She looked inside and gasped in awe. There was a beautiful bow and quiver. Both were made of gold and incrusted with rubies and sapphires "They're lovely!" Odette exclaimed. "They were mine when I was shorter." Kuruko said smiling, "They're too small for me now, but they'll serve you perfectly. Legend has it they were made by an extremely powerful sorceress. She also made two other objects that look somewhat like this. No one's quite sure what they are though." "And you're giving me, your captive them?!" Odette said surprised. "My engaged captive." Kuruko reminded her. Odette made a gagging noise. "Don't remind me." She said glaring at him.  
  
Rini walked back into Darien's apartment. "I'm back!" she called. Bunny turned away from the TV and said, "Neo Queen Serenity called through Luna P while you were out. She wasn't very happy. She wants you back home as soon as possible." Rini frowned. "How'd she find me?" she asked. "I don't know." Bunny replied, "Did you tell anyone you were going?" "Yeah, Diana." Rini said. "Maybe she ratted on you." Bunny suggested "I really don't want to believe that." The pink haired girl said.  
"Leave Luna P here." Bunny said, "Go on to the Dark Kingdom. I'd go with you but I can't. It's too close for me to go to Crystal Tokyo. My voice is close enough to yours. I'll pretend to be you next time the queen calls and I'll say that you're going to stay here for a while." "Thanks Bunny." Rini said, "How long until you go?" "I think Amy said that the pull to go will start in about a month, but I can probably resist it for about two weeks. That's when I'll have to tell my family all about it and leave before the world's incrusted with ice. Amy also said that it will be about three weeks after I leave that the world will be incrusted with ice."  
"When's the wedding?" Rini asked smiling mischievously. Bunny blushed. "It's in two and a half weeks." She said, "Dad's not that happy. You know how he is about boys even looking at me." "Yeah." Rini said playing with a key around her neck, "Well I should go now before anyone tries to stop me. Tell Darien bye." "I will." Bunny assured her. Rini disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"There's the next planet we're stopping at." Future Sailor Mercury said pointing to a large red planet. "It looks sort of like Mars." Venus commented. "It's a little smaller." Mercury said typing on her computer. The scouts continued towards the planet.  
The scouts landed among a group of large red buildings. There was no one around. The sky was red. The ground was also made of dusty red dirt. "OK." Venus said looking around, "I wish we hadn't given Jupiter away. This looks like an army place and we need strength!" "I agree." Mars said looking around, "Mercury, are there people about?" "Yes." Mercury replied, "They're all in those buildings. I think they're some sort of barrack.  
"Try an army barrack!" A man said. He was standing in the doorway of a building and had a gun, ready to shoot. "I don't know who you are, but you're not welcome on this planet!" "We're the Future Sailor Scouts from Crystal Tokyo." Venus said, "I'm the leader." "I'm Nigel. Woman aren't good fighters." Nigel said, "It's unnatural. And we don't answer to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she's unnatural too!" Mercury and Venus grabbed Mars by the arms. "Just let me at me at him!" she growled, "No one insults Neo Queen Serenity with me around if they don't want to die!"  
He chuckled. "Loyal to your queen, are you?" Nigel asked, "I can see you're not going to believe what I just said. I guess I'll have to prove it to you. We'll do hand to hand combat. Let's see who's stronger. Who'll fight me?" The three Future Sailor Scouts went into a huddle. "We don't want to fight." Mercury said. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't give us a choice?" Venus asked. "Then I'll fight." Mars said.  
The group split up. "We're not here to fight." Mercury said, "We're just passing through this planet on our way to another." Nigel chuckled again. "This a planet of war, girlies." He said, "You want to live, you fight. But of course if you don't want to live..." "Then I'll fight you." Mars said stepping forward. A white ring appeared on the dusty red ground. "Let's do it." he said walking into the ring. Mars did the same. Nigel attacked first. It was a blur, but when the others could see again, the man was lying in front of Mars.  
"Lucky!" Nigel spat as he got up and returned to the edge of the circle. He lunged again. This time Mars just moved aside and he went plunging into red dirt behind her. He got up and walked towards her back. Mars was ready. She quickly turned, letting her leg out just soon enough to knock him to the ground after two punches. "Give up?" she asked, "You haven't even laid a hand on me yet." "Never!" Nigel hissed as he jumped towards her. Mars punched him in between the eyes. He stopped. She pinched him on the side of his neck. Nigel went down like a bag of brinks.  
Mars wiped her hands on her fuku and walked out of the circle. "Pressure points." She said wiping her hands on her fuku, "Quiet handy when trying to convince someone girls know more than boys." "Good job!" Venus said happily, "That was so cool! I wish I could do something like that!"  
"That was an impressive job, girl." Someone said. The three turned around to see another man. He was somewhat fat and had grey hair. A nametag identified him as a general. "You just knocked out one of my best fighters." The man said, "Now usually I'd just tell you 'Good job' and let you go on your way but in two hours we're going into a war and I need him. I want the girl in the red to stay here and make up for his spot." "I can't." Mars said, "I have to go save a friend."  
The man snapped and hundreds of men with guns appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them. "You stay here." The man said, an air of danger in his voice, "Or you all die. I'm not asking the girl in red to stay forever, just till the end of today's battle. Then you can come and pick her up. Of course only if she lives." Venus looked at Mercury who looked at Mars. "You two, go." She said sighing, "I'll stay. It's better if there's two of you going to find Odette than none."  
Mars walked to the man. The men with guns that had been surrounding the three put their guns down. "Now go and do what you have to do." The man said. In a flash of light the two disappeared, leaving Mars behind.  
  
Pluto sighed. She looked at her time staff. It was bent and had a crack in it. Pluto never knew how much she could miss the ten troublemakers that had made her do it.  
Someone knocked on Pluto's door. "Come in." Pluto said. There was a grunt then a soft, "Oh sorry I forgot about this door, here." The door opened to reveal a man about the same age as Pluto and Neo Queen Serenity. Out of habit, Pluto stood up. "Hello Pluto. How many times do I have to tell you that people who stand up when I come in make me nervous? Please take your seat again." Serenity said walking in, followed by the man, "This is Kado. He's the companion I promised you."  
Kado had short brown hair and green eyes. Like Pluto, his skin was tanner than the others. Kado's clothing showed wealth. "It's nice to meet you, Sailor Pluto." Kado said, taking one of Pluto's hands and kissing it. Pluto sighed. She wished that Neo Queen Serenity had chosen some one more, modern. "You too." Pluto responded. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." Serenity said leaving.  
"Neo Queen Serenity's nice." Kado said pulling out one of the 'almost invisible' chairs. "Yeah." Pluto agreed, "She's done a lot for me." Kado spotted Pluto's time staff. "What happened to your stick?" he asked. "It's the time staff." Pluto informed him. I use it to control time. The reason why it's cracked is because well it's a long story involving both princesses. Where should I begin?"  
  
The next morning, Liana pulled a pair of breeches and a baggy shirt out of Odette's closet. "You're going on a hunt today!" She said cheerfully, "I've never ridden in my life, but it looks so fun! I'm always too busy... Not that I'm complaining milady." "I know you're not. But yes, it's very fun." Odette agreed.  
A few minutes later, after Odette was dressed, Kuruko came in. "Are you ready to go hunting?" he asked. "Yes!" Odette said picking up the bag with her bow and quiver of arrows. "Do you want to bring your cat?" Kuruko asked. "I have a name!" Samara growled, "It's Samara!" "I'm sorry." Kuruko replied, "Do you want to bring Samara?" "Sure." Odette said picking Samara up and putting her on her shoulder. "Well let's go!" Kuruko said walking out of the door. Odette followed him.  
  
The events after Rini had left had gone fast. Bunny had gone home and taken Luna P with her. When she had gotten home she went strait to sleep on the couch. Mina had left for Crown Arcade. Ray had gone back to the temple. Lita had gone to her karate lesson. And Amy had gone to cram school.  
A voice woke Bunny out of her snooze. "Small Lady?" it called, "Small Lady answer Luna P right now!" Bunny moaned and sat up. She really didn't want answer her future self at the moment while pretending to be her future daughter but she did anyway.  
Bunny pushed Luna P's nose. "Hi mama!" Bunny said cheerfully, imitating Rini's voice perfectly and praying that Rini still called her this. "Small Lady." Neo Queen Serenity said in relief. Then her voice changed to furry. "Get back to the thirtieth century immediately!" she yelled, "I don't know what you were thinking about when you decided to use the Door of Time to get you to the Dark Kingdom. At least you landed in the twenty first century Tokyo."  
"Listen." Bunny said, "Bunny's against me going to the Dark Kingdom too. She's right in front of me scowling so I think I'm going to stay here for a while. Is that OK with you?" Neo Queen Serenity sighed. "I guess so." She said, "But you must be home by right after Bunny's wedding at most or you'll mess up the time line so badly you'll probably displace yourself." "OK." Bunny agreed, "See you later mama."  
Bunny frowned. She hadn't thought about disrupting the Time Space continuum by Rini not being home in time before. Serena hoped that Rini would be back from the Dark Kingdom with Odette before the two weeks were up. She knew Pluto would never forgive them if she didn't.  
  
"That will be your horse." Kuruko said gesturing to a white horse in a corner stall. Odette, Samara and Kuruko were in the stables getting their horses ready for the hunt. "She's pretty." Odette said, putting Samara down on the floor. "I know." Kuruko agreed, "I'm not sure why people don't ride her. It might be because well this is the 'Dark' Kingdom and she's white. "Maybe." Odette replied.  
"Kuruko? You in there?" a voice called. "Over here!" Kuruko called back. A few moments later a boy about the same age as Kuruko walked into the stable. He had silverish hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a dark green shirt and brown breeches. "This is my friend, Long." Kuruko said, "Long, this is the Princess Odette Rhea that my mother had kidnapped." Odette blushed. "Being kidnapped isn't something to be ashamed of, princess." Long said smiling slyly, "It's a very old tradition for well, everyone and everything to kidnap princess."  
"Like what?" Odette asked. "Anything from dragons to aliens." Long replied, "Evil witches kidnapping fair princesses is as classic a theme as dragons kidnapping them." "What ever." Odette said shaking her head. "Let's get back to the real conversation." Kuruko said, "Long is going on the hunt with us." "That's nice." Odette said dryly. "I don't think she likes me." Long whispered into Kuruko's ear. "You haven't given her a reason to." Kuruko replied. "Oh." Long said sounding confused.  
  
Pluto sighed. Kado had made the day fly by. Neo Queen Serenity had been right. Pluto wasn't used to complete solitude anymore. She hadn't since Rini was four and had first found the door to the room with the Door of Time in it. The door opened. It was Neo Queen Serenity. "Do you like Kado?" she asked closing the door behind her. "He's really nice. We agree on almost everything." Pluto said, "But one thing, he's so old fashion." Serenity laughed, "Well I thought you'd be used to that because you did live through the renaissance." Pluto scowled. "I didn't like the renaissance." She replied, "If you worshiped my father or I, in fact any of the scouts people accused you of being a witch or warlock and burned you. In the entire time including the colonial time they only caught five real witches."  
"Oh, sorry." Serenity said, "He's a time traveler, or at least he used to be. He lives on Mars. He came from the Silver Millennium last year when you allowed one person from each planet to come live here. I believe in the Silver Millennium he was the Mars's duke's son. He was raised the way he acts." "Well that explains a lot." Pluto said, "He's definitely sweet." The queen chuckled. "Well I just wanted to make sure that you had a good time. Also I thought you should know that Rini decided to stay in the 21st century for a few days to two weeks." She said. "Any news about Odette or from her scouts?" Pluto asked. "No." Serenity replied sadly, "I had the second Luna P turned into a communicator to them too. They know that they can contact me through their compacts, right? Because I can't call them." "No." Pluto said sadly. Neo Queen Serenity sighed. "I guess I forgot to tell you that." She said, "Well I should get going, I can tell Endymion's looking for me." The queen left.  
"Ready to go guys?" Kuruko asked the other two riding out of the barn. "I am!" Odette said happily, "I'm really surprised that you let me out of the palace so often. Don't you think that I'll try to escape?" "You wouldn't go anywhere without your magic." Kuruko said simply. "How do you that's true?" Long asked. "Easy." Kuruko said, "I know from experience that a witch, mage, whatever is way over protective of their magic and wouldn't try to escape from where they're captive without their magic." By now they were out of the barn and in the woods.  
"We're going to split up." Kuruko told the two, "This way we can get more game faster." He waved a hand. Odette began to glow gold. Long glowed orange and Kuruko glowed a blackish silver. "Only we can see these colors." Kuruko informed them, "They're so we don't shoot each other accidentally. The animals won't see it." "How will we retrieve it?" Odette asked. "I can use magic. Long can use Dark Energy and you, uh, you can use your cat!" "That's demeaning!" Samara exclaimed. "Samara's too little." Odette said. "You can shoot just birds and small things like that." Kuruko said simply. Odette scowled and rode off.  
Ten minutes later Odette had already shot two quails and a peacock. "They've got really weird animals in this forest." Odette commented to Samara while she stuffed the second quail in her saddlebags. "I thought I saw a toucan while bring you back the peacock." Samara replied, "Does that count as weird?" "Yes." Odette said, "That's weirder than the peacock." A human scream broke the silence of the forest. I hope one of those boys didn't hurt himself falling off a horse or stabbing himself with an arrow!" Odette declared galloping towards the sound.  
A few minutes later she and Samara found Kuruko surrounded by three scary looking youmas. His horse had run off and his bow and quiver of arrows were out of reach. "Stay away from him, Nega trash!" Odette yelled pulling an arrow out of her quiver and stringing it. She shot. The first fell. Another two arrows brought down the other two. "Thanks." Kuruko said smiling at her. "I hope I didn't offend you by calling those youmas Nega trash." Odette said eyeing the three. "You didn't and those aren't youmas." Kuruko said, "They're Madukus." "What's a Maduku?" Odette asked. "Something like a youma except it doesn't answer to my mother or I. They're also much stronger."  
Long rode up. "Am I too late to help?" he asked. "Yes." Kuruko replied, "Odette saved me. She shot down three Madukus that had attacked me." "What was she doing? Following you?" Long asked, "I don't see that she got anything and it doesn't seem it's because she's a bad aim." Odette glared at Long and pulled her three prizes out of her saddlebag. "OK, I'll just take that comment back." Long said nervously. "Something scare you?" Kuruko asked looking around. "It was Odette! I swear her looks can kill!" Long replied. "Congratulations!" Odette said proudly, "You are number 399 to say that." Long blushed.  
Kuruko laughed. "Let's go home before my Raven pecks your brains out." He said. "Why do you have to call me Raven?!" Odette yelled. "It suites you." Kuruko said getting on the back of Long's horse. "That was the fastest hunt ever." Long commented, "I didn't get anything." "If Kuruko got anything it ran off with his horse." Odette said. "I had one deer." Kuruko said and yes it's on my horse.  
  
After Bunny's nap, she went for a walk. She was joined by Mina. "Where's Rini?" Mina asked. "She went on to the Dark Kingdom against Neo Queen Serenity's orders and I helped her." Bunny replied. "YOU LIED TO YOURSELF?!" Mina exclaimed, "There has to be a rule against that! How'd you help Rini?" "I told Rini to leave Luna P here so that if Serenity called I'd be able to answer like I was Rini and tell her Rini was staying here. I didn't remember that if Rini doesn't get back before I leave for Crystal Tokyo she'll be frozen with everyone else and the Time Space Continuum will be wrecked." "Pluto'll kill you if that happens." Mina said. "She's got at most TWO WEEKS! What if she dies?!" "I don't know, Bunny." Mina said shaking her head sadly, "I don't know."  
  
This quail is really good!" Kuruko exclaimed. It was dinner in the Dark Kingdom. "I have to agree." Long said. "Thanks." Odette said smiling. "Quails are hard to catch." Kuruko commented, "They're hardly seen and bloody fast! How'd you get two?" "Easy." Odette said, "Sit still and they come out. Then you wait for them to walk by." "That's exactly how you get everything else." Long said. "Exactly you bozo!" Kuruko said rolling his eyes, "She means they're as easy to get as anything else. "Oh." Long said, "I get it now."  
"Do I get any credit for getting these birds?" Samara asked from the floor?" "Thank you Samara." Kuruko and Odette said at the same time. "Who's Samara?" Long asked. "My cat." Odette replied. "Your cat talks?!" Long said amazed. "Yeah, don't most?" Odette asked. "Not in the Dark Kingdom." Kuruko explained, "Remember we're in a different universe. Talking cats aren't used as advisors here." "I'm not 'used' as an advisor!" Samara said heatedly, "I chose to be Odette's advisor and guardian, just like my mother chose to be Neo Queen Serenity's advisor, my father chose to be Sailor Venus's advisor, my sister-." "That's enough." Odette told the cat sharply, "I don't think they care about your family history." "Well sorry for ruining your party." Samara said.  
  
Odette woke up in the middle of the night with a strong urge to visit Queen Beryl. She got out of and threw on her dressing gown before she knew what she was doing. Samara opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Out." Odette said quietly, not looking at her guardian and opening her door and looking out into the dark hall. "I'm following you so that you don't get in trouble." Samara said hopping off the bed. The two walked down the hall the way that Kuruko had brought them to see Queen Beryl. "You seem to know where you're going." Samara commented. "I'm visiting Beryl." Odette said starring strait ahead. "Why?!" Samara asked. "I don't know." Odette replied, "I just have too." They reached the door to the old throne room.  
"OK, lets go now." Samara said. "No." Odette whispered as she opened the door a little bit. Long was talking to a very tall and very solid looking Queen Beryl. "-only enough energy to keep you in human form for exactly three hours." Long finished. "Of course you'll have enough soon for me to stay in a human form forever?" Queen Beryl asked. "Yes." Long said bowing. "Good." Beryl purred, "I sent for Princess Odette Rhea as soon as I changed she's outside the door right now. Come in dear." Odette and Samara walked in. Odette curtsied in front of the dark queen. Samara's fur stood up on edge. "The talking kitten came too." Beryl said smiling evilly. A blast of dark energy hit Samara and Odette both collapsed.  
Beryl walked over to Odette and picked her up. "Pick up the kitten, Long." She demanded. He did as she told him. The two walked out of the throne room and down a hall to the Queen's private rooms. Beryl opened the door and put Odette in a large pod. "You're going brain wash her?" Long asked putting Samara on top of Odette. "No, idiot!" Beryl snapped, "This pod also brings memories back. Now leave and come back in about an hour." Long bowed and left. Beryl kneeled down in front of the pod and started her work.  
  
The next morning Odette woke up in her bed without any recollection that she had ever gotten up. "Is it five yet?" Odette mumbled. "What are you talking about it's not the Silver Millennium anymore." Samara said, "Wait a second how do we know about the Silver Millennium?" "We lived there remember?" Odette reminded her cat. "We didn't remember last night." Samara pointed out. Odette sighed. "Our memories coming back probably have something to do with being in a universe that hasn't changed for a millennium." She replied.  
The sound of footsteps going by her door made her jump. "-need to know how my mother got energy to turn into a semi human again!" Kuruko exclaimed. "All I'm saying is that I saw her walking around last night and she was in a solid form. It's not like I gave her the energy to do it." Long said. "I'm not accusing you it's just I really don't want my mother revived! She could destroy universes in an hour during the Silver Millennium with the help of Queen Metalia! If she finds another ally like that she could destroy our universe!" "But don't you want to see your mother-" The voices faded. "You know I don't believe that Long was telling the truth." Odette said, "It's just a weird feeling." "Me too." Samara agreed.  
  
Pluto was deep in a day dream, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she said, assuming it was Serenity. "I can't." a muffled voice said, "You have to let me in." Pluto opened the door to reveal Kado. "Oh, hello!" she said, "Come in." Kado did and looked around. "You know," he said, "I don't see anything entertaining here. Do you stare at that door all day?" "No." Pluto said, "Some times I day dream. Sometimes I embroider. It really depends on my mood." "Where do you keep it all?" Kado asked, "I don't see places to put things. Pluto walked over to one wall and opened a cupboard to reveal a few books, a sewing kit and a pack of cards.  
"Don't you need to eat?" Kado asked. "No." she said, "I can if I want to but well, you know about immortals?" "Yes." Kado prompted. "Well you know that they can live for tens of thousands of years. Well I've got the longest lifespan of them all. As long as I don't have an heir I can live forever. Even without food or drink unless someone kills me with a weapon. I can't get sick. But as soon as I have an heir I'm just like them. I have to eat and drink and I won't live forever." "Do you plan on having an heir?" Kado asked. Pluto blushed. "I'm not sure. She admitted.  
Seeing Pluto's blush, Kado also blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break into your privacy like that." He apologized quickly. "That's alright." Pluto replied, "I don't mind giving out information like that." "Good." Kado said.  
Eyeing the crack in her rod Kado asked a question. "What happened to your staff?" Pluto looked at it and smiled sadly. "I have a group of friends." She began, "They were here one day teasing me. I was losing my temper so I gripped it a little too hard and it cracked. Now I can't see them and all I want to do is see them again." A tear trickled down Pluto's cheek. "Your friends are the young princesses and their guardians, aren't they?" Kado asked softly. She nodded and choked back a sob. "They'll come back." He said softly, hugging her.

* * *

Sniff so sad! There's not much left in the story, I'm sorry to say. There'll be two or three more chapters and that's all.


	6. Falling

Princess Chapter 5

* * *

Liana walked into Odette's room only a few minutes after Kuruko and Long's voices had disappeared. She pulled out a long purple silk dress, matching shoes and a corset. Sighing, Odette got out of bed and let Liana put the corset on. "There were some leftovers after dinner." Liana commented, "I had some of the quail, milady caught. It was delicious!" "Thank you." Odette said slipping into the dress.  
"Did you hear that Queen Beryl had enough power to have a real body for a few hours last night?" Liana asked, "Prince Kuruko was quite upset. He's been up since dawn trying to figure out how she got the power." "Really?" Odette asked, "Has he asked his friend Long?" "I'm not sure." Liana replied shrugging, as she started brushing Odette's hair, "But Kuruko would never suspect him. He's his best friend."  
Liana stopped brushing Odette's for a second and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is for you from Prince Kuruko." She said handing it to Odette. Liana continued to brush Odette's hair as Odette read the letter. It read:  
Dearest Odette,   
I'm going to be too busy today to visit sadly enough. Please   
pick out a few books from your library and go to the garden.   
Liana will bring you lunch there. If you'd like to practice   
archery anytime in the day please call for Liana who'll bring   
you back into your room to change into more suitable clothing   
for archery. You can call her if you need anything else. Long,   
who you met yesterday, will meet you for dinner. I hope you   
have an enjoyable day.  
Love,  
Kuruko  
  
Odette frowned. "It says that I can call you if I need you." She said, "But how do I call you?" Liana stopped brushing again and pulled a small silver hand bell out of her pocket and handed it to Odette. Odette took it. "Ring it." Liana instructed. Odette did. No sound came out of the bell, but a pretty ringing started around Liana's wrist. Liana pulled her sleeve up to reveal a bracelet with a small bell on it. "I'll come when I hear this." She explained, "Would you like your hair in a braid?" "Yes please." Odette replied looking at the bell Liana had given her.  
  
Ray and Mina walked into Crown Arcade to see that Bunny was sipping a milkshake absentmindedly at the counter, staring at nothing in particular. "Hey, Meatball Head." Ray said sitting down at the stool next to her, "What's up? You've been acting so vague since Rini left. Are you starting to regret agreeing to marry Darien?" "I think she's exited." Mina said sitting on the other side of Bunny.  
"I don't why she's like this but she's been sitting here all day doing nothing." Andrew said walking behind the counter, "What can I get for you ladies?" "Vanilla milkshake." Mina said. "And a chocolate one." Ray added. Andrew left to get them.  
Suddenly Bunny got up and walked out of the arcade. Mina and Ray watched her go. "I really don't know what's up with her." Andrew said shaking his head. He handed the two milkshakes to the girls. "Darien asked her to marry him a week ago." Mina said. "I know." Andrew replied, "Darien was so excited. And nervous. To tell you the truth he's been carrying that old rock around for about a month. Did Bunny or Darien ever tell you exactly the date he proposed?" "No." Ray said, "When?"  
"Well you know that Darien did it last week, but here's the whole story. About two weeks ago Darien started to get jittery. He knew the right time to ask was coming up but he wanted it to be perfect. So I volunteered to let him use Crown Fruits after hours as a place to propose. Lizzy and I waited on them. It was fun. We watched when Darien proposed. It was hilarious! You should have seen Bunny's response to the question. She was jumping around screaming yes."  
"Yeah. That's Bunny." Ray said rolling her eyes, "But I wish I knew what was bugging her!" "We should probably catch up with her." Mina said standing up. "Yeah." Ray agreed standing up too, "See you later Andrew!" "Bye!" Andrew replied, waving at the girls.  
  
There was a knock at Pluto's door. Guessing that it wasn't Neo Queen Serenity, she got up and opened the door. As she expected it was Kado. "Hello." Pluto said letting him in. "Hello." He replied sitting down on one of the hard to see chairs. "I was thinking about all those questions that you asked me yesterday." Pluto said sitting down in another chair, "And I realized that you're an immortal. You know about those things."  
"Well, you're special." Kado replied smiling, "Yes, I am immortal but that doesn't mean that all immortals are the same. I still have to eat. Basically I'm a mortal that can't die from old age. But there's one thing I didn't understand about you. When you have a kid do you turn mortal?" "No." Pluto said, "I will become a 'regular immortal'." "Oh." Kado said. The two smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey, Bunny wait up!" Mina called, running to her friend. Bunny looked behind her. "Oh, hi guys." She said softly when she saw Ray and Mina. "What's wrong?" Ray asked, "You're so, I don't know!" "Yeah." Mina said, "What's wrong." "I'm worried about Rini." Bunny mumbled. Ray sighed. "Didn't we already talk about this?" she asked. "Yes." Bunny replied. "Well then what are you worrying about?" Mina asked, "You know she's a good kid and you know that she's not as little as she used to be. She's our age now! She can take care of herself."  
Bunny looked at her friends and gave them a weak smile. "I guess, you guys are right." "Now let's hang out at the temple!" Mina declared jumping up and down happily. "Why the temple?" Ray asked scowling. "I don't know." Mina said shrugging, "Your grandpa is cool." "He's a pervert." Ray mumbled. "It's a place to hang out." Bunny said settling the fight before it began, "Now let's go!"  
  
Odette looked up from her book. It was an old book, titled, The Secret Garden. Her stomach rumbled. Odette frowned. She hadn't had a very large breakfast and she was hungry again. Odette looked around her. The plants seemed to be growing very quickly. "They must have Earth Mages here." Odette commented to herself. She spied a juicy, red, ripe apple tree that was now over twenty feet tall. It had only been around five feet before.  
Odette walked up to the tree and considered climbing the tree. There were a few branches near the bottom that would be good for climbing. At the castle in Crystal Tokyo, Odette had spent a fair amount of time climbing trees, but they were shorter and she had not been wearing skirts. The girl shrugged and hitched up her dress. She would get that apple and that was final.  
Odette put her foot on the first strong branch and pulled herself up, her skirts falling around her. She hitched them up again and climbed up another level carefully, closer to the apple. Minutes passed and Odette got closer and closer to the apple. Finally she only had one more step to go until she reached the apple. Odette hitched up her skirts one more time and stepped. Her foot touched the branch and she pushed up.  
Suddenly Odette's foot slipped before she could reach the next branch for a grip. She fell to the ground at an alarming rate. Odette closed her eyes. Of course she had fallen out of a tree before. The memory flashed through her head.  
_ "Mommy! Look at me!" a five year old Odette called to Neo Queen Serenity. The whole family was visiting a large, beautiful garden outside of Crystal Tokyo. Odette pulled herself onto the first branch. Her mother laughed. "That's nice dear." Serenity said, "Now get down before you hurt yourself. "I'm not going to hurt myself!" Odette replied continuing to climb higher and higher.  
"You're going to fall out the tree." A ten year old Rini said scowling. Odette scowled back and climbed faster. "Come down and we'll go get ice cream." King Endymion prompted. "I don't want ice cream!" Odette replied, "I'm having fun climbing this tree!" Odette insisted pulling herself onto a large branch.  
"Come down here right now!" Neo Queen Serenity cried. "You're scaring your mother." Endymion warned. Odette scowled at them and continued to climb. "You're going to fall out the stupid tree." Rini said. "I'm not going to!" Odette yelled. "We warned you." Rini replied shrugging, "She what I care when you fall."  
Just then she lost her footing and plunged to the ground. The ground approached rapidly. Serenity and Endymion watched speechlessly in horror. "USE YOUR MAGIC!" Rini screamed at her sister. Odette was too panicked to do anything but to pull herself into a ball. She hit the ground..._  
Odette did just what she did six years ago. She pulled herself into a ball and prayed that it wouldn't hurt as much as it did the last time. That part of the memory flashed through her head.  
_ Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion rushed towards their daughter who was sobbing on the ground. "It hurts!" Odette cried. "I bet it does." Serenity said sympathetically, "But we warned you that this might happen. Odette didn't reply except for more tears.  
Serenity turned towards Rini. "Go get Sailor Mercury." She instructed. Rini ran off. "Where does it hurt?" Endymion asked Odette. "My leg." Odette cried, "And my arm." "Which one?" Endymion questioned. "I don't know!" Odette sobbed.  
Rini returned with Sailor Mercury at a run. After a quick scan with her computer Amy sighed. "She broke her arm and fractured her leg." She informed the group, "We best get her back to the castle."_  
Odette had been falling for a few seconds now. She knew the landing was coming. She pulled herself into a tighter ball and squeezed her eyes shut. Her fall stopped immediately, but it didn't hurt. Odette opened one eye cautiously. Kuruko was frowning at her. "What in the NegaVerse possessed you to climb that tree?" he demanded, "If I wasn't here to catch you, you would be a human pancake!" "I wanted the apple at the top of the tree." Odette replied nervously.  
Kuruko laughed. "You are something, Raven." he said shaking his head as he put her down, still laughing, "You are so innocent." He waved his hand and the apple flew down from the tree and landed in Odette's hand. "Now are you happy?" Kuruko asked. Odette smiled. "Yes." She replied, "Thanks." "No problem." Kuruko said smiling, "Why shouldn't I save the life of my betrothed?" Odette frowned and remember why she was wearing a ring around her finger.  
"I'm thanking you as a friend. Not as a fiancé." Odette said stubbornly. Kuruko shrugged. "Then thank me that way." he said, "I doesn't make a difference."  
"I thought I wasn't going to see you today." Odette said changing the subject. "I didn't think I would when I wrote that note." "Weren't you trying to work out that thing about your mother?" Odette asked. Kuruko paled. "How do you know about that?" he asked. "You can't keep things from your servants." Odette replied. "Ah, Liana told you." Kuruko said. She nodded, biting into the apple.  
  
The next planet Future Sailor Venus and Future Sailor Mercury saw looked a lot like Earth. "I hope these people are peaceful this time." Venus commented, "I have to admit that none of us excel at fighting skills." "That's not true." Mercury said, "You beat Kaede in sword play just last week and she's the best out of all of us. And you rank eleventh best hand-to-hand combatant in the Crystal Palace." "Yeah." Venus replied dryly, "Eleventh." "Well it's only to be expected that you're not as good as the Sailor Senshi. They're older and more experienced than us." Mercury pointed out.  
"Whatever." Venus said rolling her eyes, "Let's check out this new planet."  
Twenty minutes later the two Future Sailor Senshi touched down on the planet. It seemed normal enough. They had landed in a field. Just a few yards away was the beginning of a large city. "It looks nice." Mercury commented. "Yeah." Mercury agreed.  
Just then two people ran out of a building, a woman and a man and ran towards the two scouts. When they were only a few feet away the woman spoke. "How in the world can you fly?" she demanded, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "You must tell us exactly over noon time tea!" the man insisted motioning for them to follow as he walked back towards the building with the woman.  
"Something tells me that this is definitely not a warring planet." Venus mumbled following the two people into the building. Inside was the largest library the two girls had ever seen. That was saying something because the Crystal Palace was extremely large. Near the door was a table with four armchairs around it. The man and the woman sat down in two of the large squishy armchairs. Venus and Mercury took the other two.  
The woman clapped her hands twice and a girl around twenty hurried in with a tray with a full tea set, which she put on the table and left. The woman poured each person and herself a cup of tea and passed it around. "I am Pro. Amory." The man said, "And this," gesturing to the woman, "is my wife, Isana."  
  
"So why aren't you straitening things out about your mom?" Odette asked. Kuruko sighed. "There's not enough clues to do anything with it." he explained, "And yes, it wouldn't be a good thing if my mother was resurrected, but for now we don't have to worry because she isn't. Long convinced me of that."  
"I don't like Long." Odette said frowning, "He leaves a bad taste in my mouth." "What's that supposed to mean?" Kuruko asked. "It's a saying in Crystal Tokyo." Odette explained, "It pretty much means there's something I don't like about him." "He's my best friend," Kuruko said, "I'd know if he was planning something against me." "Do you?" Odette asked.  
  
"So tell us how exactly you flew." Isana insisted, "Did you use mechanical wings or rocket packs? Though I didn't see any on you when you landed. Did you dispose of them?" "Well we didn't us any type of machines." Mercury explained, "You could almost say we have the gift of flight. "Really?!" Amory questioned, "Is it like magic?" "Amory!" Isana exclaimed, "You know as well as me that there isn't such thing as magic!" "Well there sort of is." Mercury said slowly.  
"Really?!" Amory asked, "Is that how you flew?" "Sort of." Mercury started, "Well we're Sailor Senshi, you must have one on your planet." "I've never heard of these 'Sailor Senshi' before." Isana said, "Tell me more. I'm interested. "Well, there's a Sailor Senshi for each planet." Mercury explained, "They protect the planet from intruders with I guess you could say, 'Magic' abilities. Each scout is named for the planet it protects. Take my mother for instance, She protects the planet Mercury and She's named Sailor Mercury."  
"Mercury." Isana repeated, "Isn't that a few hundred light years away?" "Yeah." Mercury informed her. "What about you?" Amory asked, "Are you Sailor Mercury too?" "No." Mercury replied, "I can't be until my mother dies. Right now I'm Future Sailor Mercury. I have been looking for differences and all I can find are that I have weaker attacks than my mother.  
"What brings you out this far?" Isana asked. "We're on our first mission." Venus said proudly. "We have to bring the Moon Princess home." Mercury said, "We're supposed to protect her when we grow up." "I think that your parents think that you've already grown up if they're letting you get her." Isana informed them, "You should be proud. We've got two kids a little older than you two and I'd never let them go so far from home."  
"So what do you do here?" Mercury asked. "We're scientists." Amory informed them. "We're not really scientists." Isana said frowning, "We more like scholars, pursuers of knowledge." "That's interesting." Mercury said, "What are you pursuing right now?" "We're really not allowed to say." Amory said, "But when we finish it we'll be national heroes!"  
"We should probably be going." Venus said to Amory and Isana, "Thanks for the tea." "It was no problem dear." Isana said kindly, "Best of luck finding your princess." "Thank you." Mercury said smiling. "You could go to the roof and leave that way." Amory suggested. "That would be great." Venus said, "How do we get there?" "Go through the door over there." Isana said pointing to one on the other side of the room, "Then turn left and walk until you find a set of circular stairs. Go up them as far as you can. Then turn to the right and there will be a door at the end of the hall. That will take you to the roof."  
The two girls got up and followed the directions that Isana had given them. They climbed the circular stairs that seemed to go on forever. "When are we ever going to get to the top?!" Venus exclaimed. "I really don't know." Mercury said shaking her head, "But we're on the twentieth floor." "And the twenty first will be our last." Venus finished smiling. They had reached a landing with no more stairs." "So which side did she say to go to?" Mercury asked. "I don't remember." Venus replied, "All I do remember is that Isana told us there's a door at the end of the hall." "There's a door at each end of the hall." Mercury informed her. Then let's take a chance." Venus said. "You're right. We've got a fifty fifty chance of being right. Which way should we go?" "Uh... Left!" Venus said pointing right.  
"That's right you dingbat!" Mercury said rolling her eyes. "Oh." Venus said changing the direction her hand pointed in. The two walked to the left. A few minutes later they reached the door. "Here goes nothing." Venus said. She pushed open the door. Inside was a large machine. They had guessed wrong. Isana and Amory were there.  
"Drat." Venus said under her breath. "I'm sorry!" Mercury said, "I guess we opened the wrong door!" "That's all right." Isana said, "There's no harm done." "Is that an AIC?!" Mercury asked amazed. "It sure is." Amory said. "Did you make it?!" Mercury asked. "Yes." Isana replied. "Cool!" Mercury exclaimed.  
"What's an AIC?" Venus asked Mercury. "An Artificial Intelligence Computer." Mercury explained. Turning the Isana and Amory she asked, "Can I see it closer?" "Sure!" Amory said cheerfully. Mercury walked into the room, admiring wires and switches as she went. "I can't believe you were able to make one on such a large scale." She said whistling in awe. "It took twenty years." Isana said, "And finally we're just fixing minor problems."  
"Would you like to help us on that?" Amory asked. "I'd love to!" Mercury exclaimed happily. "But you have to find your princess." Isana said. "But we need more help on this." Amory pointed out. "Stay here." Venus told Mercury, "I'll be fine on my own." "You don't know that." Mercury said, "Just stay here." Venus said, "You'll be happy. Kuruko's a new monarch. He won't have complete control over the NegaVerse yet. It will be easier than if we're battling Beryl."  
Venus closed the door and walked across to the door they were supposed to go through. Behind it, she found a roof just like Isana had described. Venus walked out onto and closed the door. She sighed. Venus walked to the edge of the roof and prayed that Sailor Teleport would work with one person.  
The lone senshi sighed. And looked over the side and frowned. She was looking at the largest city she'd ever seen. It was larger that Crystal Tokyo, but there were no people in sight. "Where are the people?" she asked aloud. "They're inside. We're all scholars in this city." A voice replied. Venus whipped around to see a boy around her age. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.  
The boy was very handsome. He had dirty blond hair that fell over his eyes and green eyes. He wore all black leather that made his hair stand out. "I'm Future Sailor Venus." She said, "Who are you?" "I'm Nicolas." The boy replied, "But everyone calls me Nick. What are doing here?" "I'm leaving." Venus replied. "Did you meet my parents?" Nick asked. "That depends, are your parents Isana and Amory?" "Uh huh." Nick replied, "You know, you're really good looking. Come back when you can stay longer." Venus blushed. "Sure." She said.  
  
A few hours later Odette was dressed in a very fancy, very black dress for dinner. She was dining with Long and Kuruko. "You look lovely tonight." Kuruko commented. "You know the wedding is tomorrow." Long said watching Odette pale considerately. "You weren't supposed to say that." Kuruko warned frowning at his best friend. "I wasn't?" Long repeated, "Oops."  
Kuruko turned to Odette. "I hope you don't do anything to hurt yourself tonight." Kuruko said seriously to his fiancé. Odette scowled back at him. "I hope you like them feisty Kuruko, because this one's never going to cool down." Odette turned to him. "Okay." She said, "You. Quiet." "You can't make me." Long replied snidely. "Actually she can." Kuruko put in, "She'll be the princess of the Dark Kingdom so she has power over you." Odette gave him a satisfied smile. Long glared at her.  
Maids brought in the main course. It was lamb, mashed potatoes, and green beans, a favorite of Odette's, but she didn't eat any of it. The reminder of the marriage made her sick to her stomach. She didn't touch any of her food the entire meal. Kuruko saw this. "What's wrong my raven?" he asked. "I'm not in the mood for food at the moment." Odette replied, "May I go back to my rooms please?" "Of course." Kuruko replied smiling, "I want you to feel the best for tomorrow. I'll have Liana bring some food up later, okay?" "Sure." Odette said smiling weakly as she left the room.  
  
Around an hour later Liana walked in with a tray of food. "Are you up for eating now?"   
she asked. Odette, who had been lying on her bed looked up. I guess so." She replied. Liana placed the tray in front of her. Instead of the fancy dinner that had been given to her before   
there was a bowl of soup and some bread. Liana left and Odette began to eat.  
A few minutes later Odette finished her dinner and quietly left her room. She hadn't explored very well and if this was indeed going to be her eternal resting place. Her elegant black dress moving with her was the only sound Odette heard. As she walked down the long hallways, her ears caught on the sound of two voices coming from a partially open door. Odette hurried forward and stopped at the door to listen.  
"-tell me why you're acting this way towards my Raven!" Kuruko exclaimed. "I just think that she's acting too independent for a girl and you're letting her." Came Long's cool response. "It's not your business how I let my fiancé act." Kuruko growled. "Whoa! Calm down." Long said quickly, "I'm just saying that girls should obey their male superiors and do nothing without their consent." "Well how am I going to say that to Raven?" Kuruko asked, "She comes from a planet that's ruled by a woman that just happens to be her mother for gods sakes!" "Well I think you should force her to learn." Long snapped, "If she was my wife I would have beaten the habit out of her the first day!"  
There was a pause in the conversation. "Great." Kuruko said sighing, "She's been listening." A wisp of black smoke flew out the door and stopped besides Odette's head. She took a breath and with the air, came the smoke. Odette, who had been leaning against the wall listening, sagged down onto the floor, asleep. Long and Kuruko walked out of the room. Kuruko picked Odette up. "I'd better get her back to her room." Kuruko said sighing, "I just wished she didn't have to hear that." 

* * *

The real action starts in the next chapter so I hope you liked this one! 


	7. The Final Fight

Princess Chapter 6

* * *

**Gwynhafra- **It's a story. Anything can happen.

**Sailor-Serenity14- **And the action begins!!!!

* * *

Liana woke Odette up early the next morning with breakfast as a short, plain lavender dress, which was more like a slip on her shoulder. "Eat quickly and I'll help you step into this dress. The fitters for your wedding dress will be here soon." She said. Odette turned pale. "I don't want to get married!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, milady." Liana said sadly, "But you have too!"  
Quietly Odette ate her breakfast and slipped into the dress. She understood why it was so small now. It was there to let her not feel revealed, but small enough that the seamstress wouldn't have any problem fitting her. Odette had a few of those dresses at home.  
Liana left with her empty breakfast dishes a few minutes later. Almost immediately three seamstresses walked into Odette's room. They carried a magnificent dress. Her sadness was forgotten while she examined it.  
The dress top of the dress was an off white satin with spaghetti straps. It was sewn to be tight around her waist and bust, but off white satin that wasn't embroidered, gently fell to the ground below that. "Do you like it?" one of the three seamstresses that had come in asked. "I love it." Odette replied. The seamstresses took a few measurements and then left with the dress.  
She was left alone with Samara. Sighing, Odette pulled out a shawl from her wardrobe and walked into the library. She pulled out a random book and started to read it. "You know, you could get out of here now." Samara commented, "You could run into the woods and never be heard from again." "Because wolves ate me." Odette added, "That's a stupid idea. And to top it all off, I'll probably never use my magic again! There's no way I can get out of this one." Samara frowned. "I hate to say it," she told her, "but you're right. I say we're both royally screwed." "Was that supposed to be a joke?" Odette asked her cat. "Maybe." Samara replied. Odette gave her a small smile and returned to her book.

An hour and a half later the seamstresses returned with the dress. Odette slipped into it and looked at herself in a long mirror that the seamstresses had brought with her. The effect was stunning. Odette's hair outlined the dress. The seamstresses, who she was now convinced were more like ladies in waiting, secured small diamonds into her hair. "The wedding takes place in one hour." One of them told her. They left.  
Odette sighed and sat down on her bed. The dress ruffled agreeably as she did this action. Odette smiled. She liked the dress. It was pretty. To bad she didn't like the event she was wearing it to. Odette smiled again. Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity frowned upon girls her age wearing something like this.  
The door to Odette's room opened and shut quietly. Assuming it was either Liana or one of the ladies in waiting she didn't turn. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Well aren't you going to see who just walked into your room?" A familiar voice demanded. Odette whirled around. "Rini!" she gasped.

There was a knock on the door. Pluto looked up from her embroidery and smiled. Kado had been coming to visit every day for the past week. She opened the door. Kado kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning Pluto." He said cheerfully. "Good morning Kado." She replied, "Though it is nearly noon."

Rini was wearing one of the gray dresses that Liana wore. It was stained with mud as was Rini herself. "You look awful." Odette said frowning. "I wish I could say the same thing for you." Rini retorted, "But right now I just want to know why in the whole universe you didn't use your magic to get out of here. And don't try to tell me you're not capable of it, because I know you've been since you were eight." "I'd love to." Odette said gesturing at her magic suspended in mid air. "Is that your magic?!" Rini exclaimed. "Yeah." Odette told her sister. "Have you tried to break the thing it's in?" Rini asked. "No." Odette admitted, "I didn't think of that."  
Rini rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid." She told her. Odette glared at her sister and grabbed the little diary she had only written in once. She threw it at the glass sphere. It shattered and the golden mist inside enveloped Odette and disappeared. "That feels better." She said smiling. "Let's get out of here!" Rini said sternly. "Where do we go?" Odette asked. "I don't know but we have to get out of this castle!" her sister said pulling her out of the room.  
"So how'd you find me?" Odette asked Rini as they hurried down the hall. "Your kidnappers left a note pretty much telling where you were." Rini explained, "Your scouts are supposed to be here to save you but I have no clue where they went. And why are you dressed in such a great dress?" "A forced marriage to Beryl's son." Odette explained. "Good thing I got here now." Rini said. "How did you get to me before them?" Odette asked. "I used the Door of Time." Rini told her.  
"The door's right there." Odette said pointing to a door they were walking towards. "Then let's hurry!" Rini said, running towards the door. "Not so fast." Long said stepping in front of the door, "The bride shouldn't leave her room before the wedding. The groom might see her." "Long, get out of the way." Odette spat, "I've got my magic back and I could kill you."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Queen Beryl said stepping out of the shadows, "I'd hate to kill my son's bride, especially because my son's bride is my darling Endymion's daughter." "And you can drop dead." Odette snapped, "Wait a second. You're already dead." Beryl laughed. "Not anymore, girl." She replied, "My loyal servant Long brought me back. Even my son wouldn't do that for me." "That's because he was smart." Rini said. "And you must be another one of Serenity the idiot and Endymion's brats." Beryl said eyeing her. "My mother is twice the queen you ever were!" Rini yelled.  
Beryl scowled. Odette grabbed Rini's hand and ran back the way they had been going, towards Odette's room. "Where are we going?" Rini demanded. "For back up." Odette explained. "Back up in this place?" Rini questioned. Odette skidded to a stop in front of a door and opened it. Inside, Kuruko was putting on his blazer. "What's wrong Raven? How did you find my room? I never showed it to you." he said puzzled, "And who's she?" Odette dragged Rini in and closed and locked the door.  
"Your mom is back from the dead and Long's behind it." Odette explained, "This is my sister Princess Serenity, she came to rescue me and we were making a dash for the door when Long and Queen Beryl stepped in front of the door. I found your door because I got my magic back and I can sense things like that with it." Kuruko stared at them opened mouthed.  
"You're going to get mad at me for trying to escape, aren't you?" Odette asked quietly. "I'm not mad at you." Kuruko said, "I would have done the same if I had the chance, but my mother getting out is another matter. I want you to go back to your room and shut the door with your magic. Make sure no one can get in." "But I can help!" Odette insisted. "I don't want to see you get hurt." Kuruko explained. He turned to Rini. "Can you transform into a Senshi?" he asked. Rini nodded. "You can help me. Odette, I want you to go into your room and stay there!" "I'm going to help you." Odette replied stubbornly.  
"Princess Serenity, would you please escort your sister to her room?" Kuruko asked. "Sure." Rini said smiling. "You will never move me." Odette said flatly. Rini picked her up and walked out of the room. Kuruko smiled. He set off towards his mother and best friend.

Rini opened the door that led to Odette's room and dumped her in it. "You're staying here." Rini said bluntly, "If you come to help me and what's his name-" "Kuruko." Odette interrupted, "Prince Kuruko." "If you come help me and Prince Kuruko I will push you through the Door of Time into the caveman era." Rini finished. She shut the door in her sister's face.

Kuruko grimaced when he saw his mother in a solid form. Queen Beryl smiled. "I'm back." She told him. "You should be dead." He replied. "That's not a way to greet your mother, best friend." Long told him. "Your not my best friend anymore." Kuruko replied calmly, "You knew how I felt about my mother coming back for a night and you go and pull this prank! I bet it was you who brought her back that night!" "You guessed rightly." Long said smiling, "And it doesn't matter if you don't want to be my best friend anymore. I don't need you any longer." He shot a beam of gray light at Kuruko.  
Kuruko dodged it. "I didn't know you had magic!" he exclaimed. "It's not magic." Long said, "It's Dark Power your mother granted me to help her return." He shot another beam of light at Kuruko. Kuruko dodged it and sent his own beam of light at Long. Long dodged it. "This is going to be a long fight." Beryl said sighing.

Rini ran through the halls trying to get to the place where the fight was going on, transforming on the way. She noted that she didn't have her scepter. She sighed. I wish I had some sort of weapon. She said frowning. There was a flash of light and her wish was granted. A golden stick about four feet long dropped out of nowhere. There was a large pink crystal heart on the top about five inches tall. The heart was attached to the pole by a little silver crown, just wide enough to keep the two pieces together. "Not bad." Sailor Mini Moon said picking it up. She continued to run towards the fight.  
She got there in a few minutes to see that Kuruko was fighting Long and that Queen Beryl was leaning against a wall and watching occasionally yelling encouragement to either side. "You know you're some mother." Rini yelled, "Telling your son's enemy that's trying to kill him to try harder. Beryl jumped. "Not you again." She said. The fight stopped to watch the conversation.  
"I defeated your mother two times! I can defeat you easily." Beryl exclaimed. "Don't give me those lies." Mini Moon said calmly, "The first time my mother defeated herself. The second time she sacrificed herself to save the Earth from you. Aunt Venus killed you both times." Beryl frowned. "Well then what are you going to do to me?" Beryl asked, "I'm stronger than I ever was. I can reflect any attack you throw at me." "I'm strong than I ever was too." Mini Moon challenged, "PINK MOON PRINCESS TEMPEST!"  
Millions of tiny pink hearts flew out of Mini Moon's scepter and bombarded Queen Beryl. She screamed in furry and made a sharp gesture. A black cloud surrounded her, driving the hearts off. The hearts disappeared and so did the cloud. Beryl was very scratched up and was bleeding in several places. "I told you I could reflect any attack you threw at me." "That wasn't reflecting, was it?" Mini Moon asked innocently. Beryl's eyes narrowed and she sent a bolt of black energy towards her. Kuruko pushed it away from her with a bolt of his own. "Don't make my mother mad." He warned. Mini Moon nodded in agreement.  
There was a twang of a bowstring. Mini Moon and Kuruko's attention caught on a deadly sharp arrow on track towards Queen Beryl. She too saw this and made another gesture with her hands. The arrow fell to the ground. All heads turned towards Odette. "Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Kuruko inquired. "Yes." Odette replied shrugging, "But I thought I would be of more use here than there." "You're not supposed to be useful! You're supposed to be safe!" Mini Moon yelled.  
"Isn't that sweet." Beryl said chuckling, "Sailor Mini Moon cares for her little sister." "Why shouldn't I?" Mini Moon asked. "Because feelings get in the way of common sense!" Queen Beryl yelled, throwing a bolt of energy towards Mini Moon. Odette motioned and a shield appeared around Mini Moon. Beryl's attack bounced off of it and continued its journey, this time towards Long. He screamed once and fell down dead.  
"Thank you, Odette." Mini Moon said gratefully. "No problem, Sailor Mini Moon." Odette replied. "Sailor Mini Moon watch out!" Kuruko yelled. A blast of dark energy ran into Sailor Mini Moon. She fell over, out cold. "SAILOR MINI MOON!" Odette screamed. Queen Beryl laughed. "So now we're even." she said, "We've both lost a warrior." "But I still have one more on my side." Odette retorted, "Right Kuruko?" "Yes." Kuruko agreed, "I'm not on my mother's side."  
"Traitor!" Beryl yelled, "How can you abandon your mother of all people?!" "Easy." Kuruko replied, "It doesn't matter who you are to me. All that matters is that you're evil and I know that evil is not the right path for me. "But you're prince of the Dark Kingdom!" Beryl exclaimed. "It doesn't matter." Kuruko said simply.  
He took Odette's hand. "We have to combine our magic to even match her power." Kuruko whispered into her ear. Odette nodded. His and her fingers interlaced and began to glow a steady blackish gold. Suddenly the light shot towards Queen Beryl. Although she didn't expect it she pushed it away just in time. The power returned to Odette and Kuruko, slamming into Kuruko. His fingers came undone from Odette's and he flew across the hall.  
"So now it's just us two." Beryl said snickering, "You know you can't win." Odette looked into her eyes. All of a sudden she was stuck. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move. "I'm going to finish you off and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Queen Beryl hissed.  
"Stop right there NegaTrash!" a voice exclaimed. Though Odette couldn't move she recognized the voice. "Sailor Venus!" Queen Beryl gasped.

Back in the 21st century, Serena smiled at Lita who was pinning up the hem on her wedding dress. Her worries about Rini had been temporarily set aside. "Let me in!" Darien exclaimed, "I just want to see my Meatball Head in her dress." He had been trying to get in the room since Serena had walked into it an hour ago. Ray, Amy, Luna, and Mina were keeping him out. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Mina informed Darien.  
"And it's not that interesting at the moment. It's just a white dress. Lita hasn't put any of the decorations on it yet." Ray said. "How do you know that?" Darien asked. "There's a peep hole in the door... oops. I shouldn't have said that." "No you shouldn't have." Mina said. There was a scrambling outside the door. "OUCH!" Darien exclaimed, "What did you do that for, Luna?" "You shouldn't be trying to sneak a look. Mina's right. It's bad luck to see her in her wedding dress before the wedding.  
"Can I get something?" Serena asked Lita. Lita stopped pinning. "Sure." She said nodding, "Just be careful not to poke yourself. And don't go outside this room. I swear there's an army out there." "Alright." Serena said. She walked over to a small table and picked up a pad of post it notes. On the way to the door a pin brushed her leg. "OWWIE!" she exclaimed. "Don't even think of using that as an excuse to see her." Luna warned, "I'll bite you again."  
Serena continued towards the door. "Ooh! I see her!" Mina exclaimed, "That's a pretty dress!" Serena stuck a post it on the peephole. "Darn it." Mina said, "Serena just put a piece of paper on the hole!" Serena smiled and walked back to Lita. "Please continue." She said.

"I'm not Sailor Venus." Future Sailor Venus said, "I'm her daughter." Beryl's magical grip on Odette disappeared and Odette fell to the floor. "That would make you Future Sailor Venus." Beryl grumbled, "But you two still won't be able to defeat me!" "She's not alone!" Future Sailor Jupiter exclaimed appearing next to Venus. "And I brought back up!" Future Sailor Mars announced appearing next to the other two. Behind them, a large army appeared. "As did I." Future Sailor Mercury said appearing next to Mars. Professor Amory, Professor Isana, and Nicolas stood in front of the army with  
"Who are these people?" Queen Beryl demanded. "Back up." Venus replied simply. "You owe us almost one trillion American dollars in interest for the million you borrowed years ago!" the general of the army yelled, "We're here to get it!" "We're here to test out our war robot." Professor Amory said. "Uh, dad?" Nicolas said frowning. "What?" asked the professor. "We didn't bring the war robot with us." Nicolas said. "CHARGE!" the general yelled. The army charged. Future Sailor Venus pulled Odette out of the way. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Fine." Odette replied.  
There was a large explosion. The whole army was flew back. "Queen Beryl's powerful enough to defeat an entire army!" Future Mercury exclaimed. "How in the world are we going to beat her?" Jupiter asked. Just then someone pushed Odette's bow into her hands. She turned to see Kuruko. "It's the only way to kill her." He explained. "I don't have anymore arrows." Odette replied sadly. He handed her an arrow unlike another she had ever seen. The tip was made of silver. The shaft was pure gold and there were golden red feathers on the end. "They're griffin feathers." Kuruko explained, "Griffin feathers can break through magical barriers. They have their own magic."  
Odette stung the bow and positioned the arrow. Beryl was laughing too insanely to notice. Odette pulled the string back, aiming the arrow. She let go. Beryl noticed the arrow too late. She made a gesture and a gray wall appeared. It did no good. The arrow plunged into her stomach. Beryl screamed and fell over. She turned into dust.  
"I'm glad that's over." Kuruko said smiling at Odette. "Me too." Odette agreed. "If it's over can we go home now?" Nicolas complained. Odette smiled. The army, the professors and Nicolas disappeared leaving Odette, the Future Senshi, Mini Moon, and Kuruko alone. "We've gotten rid of Beryl so now we can get rid of her son." Future Sailor Jupiter said cracking her knuckles. "Let me because my mother killed his mother two times." Venus said. "Give someone else a turn then!" Mars exclaimed. "How about we kill him together?" Mercury suggested, "That way Venus can carry on her mother's tradition while we get a kick at it too."  
"FUTURE JUPITER LEAF CYCLONE!" Jupiter yelled.  
"FUTURE MARS FIRE BLASTER!" Mars yelled.  
"FUTURE VENUS HEART BREAK!" Venus yelled.  
"FUTURE MERCURY FREEZING ICE ATTACK!" Mercury yelled.  
Jupiter's razor sharp leaves connected with Mar's fireballs to make sharp leaves made out of fire. This connected with Venus's to make flaming heart shaped leaves, which connected with Mercury's attack making burning heart shaped leaves incased in ice. The ultimate attack sped towards Kuruko who did nothing to stop it. "NO!" Odette and Rini screamed. A golden light bolt of Odette's magic intercepted the attack and both disappeared.  
"What did you do that for?!" Venus exclaimed. "Kuruko's not like his mother!" Odette said gasping for breath from using so much magic. "He's good. He helped us defeat Beryl." Rini pointed out. "I can't believe you just saved your kidnapper's life, Odette!" Mars said scowling. "And you probably used up all your magic." Mercury pointed out frowning. "I did." Odette said smiling. Jupiter sighed. "Remember what happened last time you did that?" she asked, "You tried to use it for extinguishing that fire in your play house but you couldn't and it would have burned to the ground with you in it if Sailor Mercury hadn't been passing by just in time to put it out."  
"If Odette sparred his life I think we should bring him to Neo Queen Serenity." Mercury said, "She can decide." Kuruko turned pale. "That's like giving me a death sentence!" he exclaimed, "She hates my mother so she'll hate me and she wasn't here to see what happened!" "Our mother is very fair." Rini said, "She doesn't kill people unless she absolutely has to." Odette nodded. "And I have my magic so I can show my mom memories of this fight." She added. "No you can't." Venus pointed out, "Your magic is sucked dry.  
"Do you know what this dirty scoundrel was planning to do with Odette today?!" Michael demanded walking up to the group. "When did you get here?" Mars asked surprised. "I've been following you guys the whole time." He said, "But do you know what this Prince Kuruko was going to do?!" "No, what?" Mercury asked. "He was going to marry her!" he yelled. The Future Sailor Scouts gasped.  
"Why you-" Jupiter began. Odette cut her off. "His mother forced him to do it!" she exclaimed, "It wasn't his idea! He didn't think to kidnap me! It was all Queen Beryl's fault!" "That would make sense." Mercury said nodding, "What I've seen today makes me think that Kuruko is a good enough guy to be above evil plots like this. I think Kuruko is innocent." "We'll still bring him to Neo Queen Serenity." Venus said.  
"With Michael and Kuruko joining the Sailor Teleport we should be able to leave from here and get to the courtyard of the Crystal Palace in ten minutes." Mercury said typing on her computer, "But having Odette unable to join the circle, in other words having to be in the middle of the circle, would put an extra ten minutes on the trip. But twenty minutes is still really good for a trip this long." "Well then let's do it!" Mars said. The group formed a circle with Odette and Samara in the middle. "Future Sailor Teleport!" the group in the ring yelled.

Just as Future Sailor Mercury had said the group arrived in the courtyard of the Crystal Palace twenty minutes later. There was no one in sight. "Well, we're lucky." Rini said powering down. "No, you're lucky." Odette corrected. "What do you mean?" Rini asked. "Mama told you not to go after me, didn't she?" Odette asked. Rini scowled at her. "I'll take that as a yes." Odette said answering herself.  
"We should look for Neo Queen Serenity." Future Sailor Mars said. "She'll probably be in the throne room." Future Venus said, "Let's look there first." The group walked into the palace. "I'm so tired!" Odette exclaimed. "Of course you are." Future Mercury said, "You used up all your magic and it's using your energy to rejuvenate itself. You should probably be in bed." The group continued towards the room.

As they had expected, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were on their thrones when they group entered the room. The queen stood up as she saw them walk in. "Did you find her?" she asked hopefully. "I'm right here mama." Odette said making her way to the front. Serenity ran to her youngest daughter and hugged her. I'm so happy." She whispered, "I was afraid I lost you forever." Serenity's eyes caught on Rini.  
"And why are you coming back with them?" she demanded. "I saw them on my way back from Puu's room." Rini said thinking of a lie quickly, "I joined up with them on my way here." Serenity sighed. "I'm hoping that's the truth." She said.  
She turned to Future Sailor Venus. "And you have defeated the Dark Kingdom?" Serenity inquired. Future Venus looked around nervously. "I'm not sure you could say that..." she said. Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Beryl's dead." Future Mars said quickly. "And so is her latest accomplice." Samara added. "Kuruko?" Serenity asked. "No." Odette said, "His best friend Long." "Kuruko came with us." Mercury said. Future Jupiter pushed Kuruko forward. Serenity looked him over.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked. Kuruko hung his head. "I'm sorry." He told her, "I really didn't mean your daughter any harm. I just wanted to make my mother proud. I didn't realize that Long was scheming to bring her back to life." "But how could you make your mother proud?" Serenity asked, "Unless you wanted to avenge her death? She's dead." "Yes, she was dead." Kuruko agreed, "But she wasn't gone. She was sustained as a hologram."  
"Like my mother." Serenity murmured. "What?" Kuruko asked. "Nothing." Serenity said shaking her head, "Please go on." "Well this is the part that gets sort of embarrassing." Kuruko admitted, "My mother wanted me to marry Odette Rhea. She said it was a good as she could get after failing to marry King Endymion herself. At this point I came up with a plan. I haven't even told it to Odette yet. I was going to use the marriage to my advantage. I would destroy the computer that kept my mother's spirit as a hologram. Then I would truly be king of the Dark Kingdom. Then with Odette at my side I would make peace with Earth and apologize for what my mother and Metalia did."  
"I can tell that something happened today." Serenity said, "Tell me about it." "Today was the date of the wedding." Kuruko explained, "Odette got out of her room ran towards the exit, I guess in a last try for freedom. Queen Beryl and Long were there. Odette ran and got me. I had her back to her room so that she didn't get hurt in the fight." "And I know that was hard to do." Endymion, who had walked up to the group said. Kuruko smiled at him. "And you must be King Endymion." He said bowing, "Pleased to meet you." "Like wise." Endymion said nodding, "You seem much nicer than you mother." "I'd have to say I am." Kuruko said.  
"Could you please return to the story?" Serenity asked. "Of course." He replied, "I have magic like Odette's. It's not Dark Power, just magic, plain and simple. I used that to battle against Long who used Dark Power. That went on for a while. Then Odette returned from her room with her bow and arrows and tried to shoot Beryl, but she saw it and brought the arrow down. Beryl shot a bolt at her but she reflected it and it flew towards Long, hit him, and killed him. Then Odette and I combined our magics to defeat Beryl, but she bounced it back towards us and it hit me. I got knocked out so Odette will have to tell me what happened in that hole of time."  
All eyes turned to Odette. "Well Beryl made a comment to me about it just being us and I looked into her eyes." She started, "Then I was paralyzed sort of. I couldn't move away. I guess Beryl was going to finish me of then, but I wished as hard as I could that the Future Sailor Senshi would come and they did. I'm not sure where the other people who came with them came from but there was an army, that Beryl defeated, and three other people. They didn't do much but talk. After Beryl defeated the army she was busy bragging about it to notice that she had lost a grip on me I thought about using my bow and arrows to defeat her, but I was out of arrows. Kuruko can pick it up from here."  
All eyes returned to Kuruko. "I was waking up at about that point." Kuruko said, "And I heard Odette saying she was out of arrows. I knew that if they hadn't killed Beryl by then that the only way to kill her would to use an old method. In this case a bow and arrow. I usually carry around a nice arrow as I guess you could call it a 'good luck' charm. It's made out of gold and silver. I handed it to Odette and she killed Beryl with it. Then we used Sailor Teleport to get here."  
"We brought him here to see what you wanted to do with him." Future Mars explained. "Well," Serenity started, "it seems like we don't have to cleanse him of anything." Kuruko hung his head again. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked. "Did Serenity say that?" Endymion asked. Kuruko shook his head. "Then that means she hasn't even thought of it and we don't kill people here anyway." "We most certainly don't." Serenity agreed, "Our worst punishment here is to stick you on Nemesis, but that's destroyed now, so we have to find some other place to stick criminals. But you don't have to worry about that. I believe your story and I'd like it if you'd stay here as a guest of the Royal family." "Really?" Kuruko asked. "Yes." Serenity said happily.  
There was a knock on the door. Serenity looked away from the group to see Sailor Pluto holding two things. One was Luna-P and the other was a snapped time staff. "What is it Pluto?" Serenity asked. "Rini left Luna-P at Bunny's." Pluto explained, "I had to go back and get it for her." Serenity smiled. "Thank you Pluto." She said. Pluto walked up to Rini and handed her Luna-P. "You owe me big time." Pluto whispered. "I know." Rini replied.  
"Now you children have come just in time to get ready for dinner." Serenity said as Pluto left. The Future Scouts powered down and ran towards their rooms. Odette, Samara, Rini, and Michael followed. "What should I do?" Kuruko asked. "Well, you're already dressed for dinner." Endymion noted, "So you can go down to the dining room. The other scouts should already be there." "Uh, Endymion dear." Serenity said, "I don't think that's a very good idea. Remember that the Senshi are very upset about the kidnapping. And Uranus told me yesterday that she'd like to tear Kuruko in two." Kuruko looked around nervously.

Dinner that night was very quiet. No one spoke a word. Until Haruka slammed her fist down on the table and stood up. "I want to know why I'm eating dinner with the person who kidnapped Odette!" she said seriously. Kuruko sighed and started the story again.  
A few minutes later he finished. "Well that just goes to show that the proverb that says that an apple can fly away from the tree is right!" Mina said cheerfully. "Uh, honey, I think you mean the acorn never falls far from the tree." Tadao told his wife, "But I'm not completely sure." "Yes that's what I meant. The proverb is wrong!" Mina corrected. "I think it's great that Beryl's son can be trusted to do the right thing." Amy said smiling, "It does certainly prove that proverb wrong." "He's here as my guest so don't try anything." Neo Queen Serenity warned Haruka. Haruka sighed and sat down again.  
"I bet everyone's tired after such a big event that lasted so long." Neo Queen Serenity said, "So why don't we go to our rooms and get some rest?" Dinner had just finished, "And Odette, why don't you show Kuruko to a guest room? He is more of your guest than ours." "Alright." Odette said getting up, "Follow me." Kuruko got up and the two walked out of the room.

They walked down the hall in silence. "My mother likes you." Odette finally blurted out, "It was worth bringing you here." "It was." Kuruko agreed, "I knew that your mother was a fair ruler, but now I know that she isn't just that, she's a great ruler." "My father's like that too." Odette added. "Earth must be a great place to live in." Kuruko commented. "I think it is." Odette said nodding.  
"You'll stay here." Odette said stopping at a large door. She opened it to reveal a large bedroom with a large bed, a dresser, and second door leading to another room. The walls were silver. "I think you'll like this room." She said, "We don't have any rooms with black walls, but this is close enough, right?" "Perfect." Kuruko said, "I was getting a little tired of black everything." Odette smiled. "Good." She said.  
Odette turned to leave. "You'll make a good ruler like your mother." Kuruko said suddenly. Odette turned to him. "You don't have to flatter me anymore." She said, "You're on good terms with my mother, she's forgiven you." "What if I want to flatter you?" Kuruko asked innocently. Odette rolled her eyes, but she was smiling again as she walked away.

The next morning when Kuruko woke up he found a clean par of breeches and a shirt at the end of his bed. "Good service." He commented, pulling them on. A few minutes later, Kuruko was strolling down the hall of the Crystal Palace. He found his way to a large door and pushed it open to reveal a beautiful garden. Kuruko whistled in awe and walked in.  
He could tell there was a group of people in the garden although her couldn't see them. The voices were very familiar. "-glad to have you home." One feminine voice said. "I can't believe your mother made us gallivant all over the universe to find you having a great time and just about to get married to such a hot boy." Another said. "Don't forget I was about to get killed by Beryl when you came." Odette's voice pointed out. "She has a point there." Another voice said.  
Kuruko walked into a clearing in the garden to see Odette and her group of princesses. The clearing was stunning. It was circular, outlined with red, white, and pink roses. In the center of the clearing was a magnificent white marble fountain. Odette was lying on the rim of the fountain stomach down, talking with her friends and running her fingers over the water as the princess of Mars braided her hair. She was sitting next to Odette's head. The princess of Mercury was sitting on the grass next to the rim of the fountain around Odette's waist. The princess of Venus was kneeling on the grass next to Mercury and Odette's head. Jupiter was sitting next to Odette's feet.  
"Hello ladies." Kuruko said walking up to them. The group giggled and Odette blushed. She sat up and walked over to Kuruko. "I'm glad mother asked you to stay." She commented leaning on him, her head only reaching his chest, "You'd be alone in the Dark Kingdom now, right?" "Yes." Kuruko replied, "But why the sudden change of heart? I believe yesterday you were furious with me and today you're acting like I was your boyfriend." Odette looked up at him innocently. "I changed my mind." She said, "And my friends are behind me so I have to make them jealous and pretend I do have a boyfriend."  
The group behind them laughed. "No fair!" Hoshi exclaimed, "I'm the next Goddess of Love! I'm supposed to be the first to have a boyfriend!" "Tough luck." Kaede replied. "Kiss her!" Kimi exclaimed. "Don't mind them." Odette told Kuruko blushing, "I was wondering, mother's throwing a ball tonight, would you like to come?" "Of course my little Raven." Kuruko replied, "I haven't been to a ball in ages."  
"Raven?" Kimi asked raising an eyebrow. "Her hair." Kuruko explained, "It reminds me of the color of a raven's wing." The group burst out laughing. "I'll see you later." Kuruko said kissing Odette on the top of her head.  
He closed the door to the garden, smiling. Kuruko turned around to see Michael frowning at him, his hands crossed across his waist. "That's my girlfriend you just kissed." He commented slowly. "Maybe she doesn't want you." Kuruko said shrugging, "She didn't resist. Maybe she's found a new object of affection." "You're too old for her." Michael observed, "You're twenty right? She's only ten years old." "I'm fifteen years old. Not twenty." Kuruko replied. "You don't look it." Michael said, "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. But remember, Princess Odette Rhea is my girlfriend." With that he walked off.

That night at the ball Odette looked around and sighed. She didn't see Kuruko anywhere. "What are you sighing for?" Kimi demanded, "You're the jewel of the ball with that red dress on and all those guys around you tonight who just won't stop starring at you. I'm starting to think it's another terrorist attack! Not to mention you've got those two boys fighting over you."  
"Two?" Odette asked surprised. "My brother still has a bad crush on you." Kimi explained, "So why'd you sigh?" "I don't see Kuruko." Odette said sadly. "He'll be here." Nami said, "He promised you, remember?" "I guess you're right." Odette said smiling. "Excuse me while I do some boy hunting." Hoshi said hurrying off into the crowd. "She's trying to hook up with your brother, Kimi." Kaede said elbowing her. "She's too late." Kimi said smiling. The group looked over to see Rini flirting with Michael.  
The band struck up the first song of the night. "May I have this dance?" a voice asked behind Odette. She twirled around to see Kuruko smiling at her. "Of course you can." Odette replied, letting him lead her to the dance floor, "Why wouldn't you?" "Because you already have a boyfriend." He pointed out. "Oh sure Michael's cute." she replied, "But he's self centered and used to getting to what he wants without a price. You're a much better match for me."  
"You mean you don't hate me for kidnapping you?" Kuruko asked. "No!" Odette exclaimed, "Didn't we go over this before? I forgave you for that because of all those times you saved me back in the Dark Kingdom. I might even love you." "Really?" he asked surprised. "Of course." She replied. "What about the age differences?" Kuruko asked. "Not a problem." Odette replied, "My parents have a four year age difference. We'd be the same." Kuruko smiled.  
Odette never did dance with Michael that night. But that was okay. He never danced with anyone but Rini.

Kuruko hurried down the hall that a maid had told him would bring him to Neo Queen Serenity's office. Soon he came to the large double crystal doors as she had described. He knocked. "Come in." Neo Queen Serenity called. Kuruko opened one of the doors and walked up to the queen's desk.  
"Good morning, Kuruko." Serenity said pleasantly, "I didn't see you at the ball last night, did you enjoy it?" "Yes, I enjoyed it deeply." Kuruko replied taking one of the seats in front of the desk, "I came here to ask you a question." "Well then by all means ask." She said smiling. "I love your daughter, Odette." He said, "I was wondering, when she came of age if you would permit me to marry her?" "Yes," Serenity answered, "It would be a fine match for you and her to marry. It would connect the Dark Kingdom and the Earth. I'd have to say our kingdoms have probably had one of the worst relationships in the universe. But it really isn't my decision. It's more of Endymion's. Let's take a walk."  
The two got up. Kuruko followed Neo Queen Serenity out of her office and into the hall. "You do have to remember that Rini is the heir the Earth." She continued, "If you were hoping to get a grip in the world marrying Odette wouldn't be the key." "That wasn't my goal, even if I was hoping to leave the Dark Kingdom." Kuruko replied shaking his head. "But you'd have to stay in the Dark Kingdom and rule, wouldn't you?" Serenity asked leading him into one of the palace's many gardens it wasn't the one Kuruko had found Odette in the day before.  
"I wouldn't have to." Kuruko told her, "There's someone who'd take up the throne if I leave. He was totally loyal to my mother and should be to me. I never really met the guy. He's stuck in an eternal sleep. Mother thought it was a good punishment after he failed to kill you, Sailor Moon." "This man wouldn't be one of your mother's generals, would he?" Serenity asked, "Jadeite?" "Yes." Kuruko replied, "He's the only one left or I'd choose Kunzite. I actually knew him. He'd have made a good ruler."  
"So where are you planning to go if you don't rule in the Dark Kingdom?" Serenity asked. "Well I was sort of thinking that you could help me there." Kuruko replied. "Where?" She asked again. "I thought maybe Odette and I could bring back the Moon Kingdom on the Moon. I do feel slightly responsible for the fact that it's not there anymore. The castle is there again, right?" "Yes." Serenity said nodding, "It's there. It came back when I destroyed Queen Metalia. There's no one living on the Moon though so you would have no subjects. And by now the castle will need cleaning and fixing up. It has been over a thousand years since someone's stepped foot in there. You wouldn't have anyone to fix it up for you."  
"That could be a solution for over population!" Kuruko exclaimed, "I know that you've been having trouble housing people with out tearing down the rest of the trees on Earth. You could send them to the Moon. The people moving there would then need to get jobs and working in the palace could become a source of income until everything else is settled." Serenity smiled. "It would be good to see the Moon as a dwelling place again." She admitted, "The plan seems fine by me. You should ask Endymion now, and after that, don't forget to ask Odette, herself." "Of course." Kuruko said, "Now if you'd excuse me I'll ask King Endymion."

Kuruko found Endymion in another garden in the palace quite a time later sitting on a bench and writing something. "Hello." Kuruko said sitting down next to him. "Hello." Endymion replied looking up from his writing. "I have a question to ask." Kuruko started...  
Kuruko walked out of the second garden for the day. Endymion had been very reasonable. He hadn't asked many questions. "I bet Serenity took an hour asking you questions, so if she says yes I don't have to worry." Endymion had said. The only thing that Endymion had asked Kuruko was, not to ask Odette to marry him until she was sixteen. He had agreed readily to that.

A week later, Kuruko was standing in courtyard of the Crystal Palace, ready to leave Crystal Tokyo and return to the Dark Kingdom. He had a lot to do before returning to Crystal Tokyo again. Kuruko would have to wake Jadeite up and publicly announce that he would be the steward of the country until Kuruko returned in a few years. Neo Queen Serenity was already making plans to get some people of Earth to move to the Moon in six years.  
Odette ran out into the courtyard. "Do you have to go?" she asked Kuruko, hugging him. "I'm afraid so, Raven." He replied kissing her on the top of her head, "But I'll be back for good in about a week. Okay?" "I guess so." Odette replied quietly, "I'll be waiting." Kuruko turned to leave. "Wait!" Odette exclaimed. "Yes?" Kuruko asked stopping. "Give this back to Liana for me." She requested, handing him a silver bracelet with a bell attached. "Alright, Raven." Kuruko said smiling. He left through the gates where Sailor Neptune was waiting to assist him to the Dark Kingdom.  
"Why'd he have to go?" Odette asked Kimi sadly. She and the other three had walked in while Odette and Kuruko were talking. "Who knows." Nami replied shrugging, "He is the King of the Dark Kingdom now, but he said he was coming back in a week." "Your mother's been awfully busy lately, Odette." Kaede commented, "Maybe it has to do with that." "Maybe." Odette agreed, "But I suppose we'll have to wait till Kuruko returns to find out." The group turned and walked into the palace.

* * *

Princess is over... Finally! I hope you liked the story while it lasted. 


End file.
